The Soul of a Dragon
by Kaibasblueeyes
Summary: Seto has a girlfriend with black spiked hair. Her name is Keke. Malik has this problem with controling people's minds. Yugi and Joey are mixed in with this all. Mokuba gets kidnapped and Seto almost gives into Malik's mind controlling methods.Revised
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There he was, running down the street. He could hear the pale haired boy right behind him. He ran into a warehouse, it was a very large one. He stood there against the far wall. Just then, a person opened the door; it was Bakura! He thought, _what am I going to do now?_ He was leaning very quietly against the wall; so quiet he could hear himself breathing. Bakura saw him and he ran for his life. He tripped and Bakura jumped on top of him.

Suddenly, Seto awoke from his dream, sweat dripping down the side of his face. _That was the worst dream I ever had as of right now, _Seto thought to himself.

He got up and put on one of his most favorite suits on, black sweater, black pants, buckles on the arms, white sleeveless coat that reached down to his ankles, metal cuffs on the wrists, green belt with the logo KC on it, black boots with slight heels, buckles near his ankles, and a necklace that looked like a card, but had a picture of his little brother in it. He headed down stairs, at the table their sat Mokuba, Keke and Set.

Mokuba Kaiba was Seto's little brother; he's 12 years old with long black hair that reached to his mid back and has blue grayish eyes.

Keke Masaki was a cute girl from Hawaii, (Seto thinks she's cute); she had eyes just like him and is a year younger. Her hair black and spiked.

Set was from Egypt, he looks just like Seto except with a purple round headdress, he holds a golden staff, and wears his purple and white robe that went from his waist down to his ankles, his chest bare except a cross necklace, and golden sandals (Egyptians have to have some gold on them) . Set was a priest for the Pharaoh a while back and he's little older than Seto by about 5 years.

Seto Kaiba is 17 years old with brown hair and beautiful sapphire eyes. Most refer to him as 'Kaiba' or Mr. Kaiba. I should mention that Set and him are 6'1".

Set was sipping at his coffee, Keke was eating toast, Mokuba was drinking his fat free milk and eating the egg Set made him. (Yes, Set knows how to cook)

"I thought you were the early bird, Seto. You're usually the first one up." Said Set.

Seto replied, "I had a long night. Which is none of your business at the moment."

They all finished and headed towards the Battle City Tournament. Only Seto was participating, Keke and Set just liked to watch him duel people. Seto gave Mokuba the job to catch cheaters. Seto was with Keke and Set most of the time. They were his best friends, well they count as his family to him. Seto logged on to his computer to see what cards he could snatch from his opponents.

_All these duelists are nitwits, _he thought, _it won't take me very long to reach the semifinals._

"So what are you going to do today?" asked Keke.

"I think I'll just do whatever," responded Seto, "there isn't very much I could be doing, anyhow."

He got up, shut his laptop and started to walk. Keke and Set following him. By the middle of the day no one challenged Seto and he was getting bored.

_I guess people are too scared to challenge me._

Just after that thought, a blond on a motorcycle started to shoot with a black revolver and running right in front of him was Yugi, a kid 17 years of age, with a black, yellow and red spiky hair do with scarlet eyes.

Yugi ran screaming," Stop Malik!!"

Malik replied angrily, "Shut up! It's none of your concern!"

He started to shoot at Yugi now and he ran behind a tree. Seto was watching all of this and being very confused.

"What the..." Seto thought out loud.

Malik, a blonde with long hair and purple eyes, looked back at him and aimed right at him. Seto froze, not knowing what to do. He couldn't get himself to move. Right before the blond pulled the trigger, Keke pushed Seto enough that it didn't hit him directly in the stomach.

Keke screamed, "SETO!" falling with him onto the ground.

Set ran after Malik followed by Yugi. Keke flipped him over, blood splattered all over the floor near his hip. Seto's hand was holding his hip, obviously feeling a lot of pain. Luckily, it was just his side that had been hit.

Noting that he was breathing heavily, Keke reassured him, "You'll be fine. Just breath, Seto. When Set gets back he'll help you."

Kaiba growled sorely and sat up. She put her arms around him and continued to comfort him.

Set returned soon. "That evil nitwit got away! I'll hurt him the next time I see him! Sorry, guys."

Yugi had followed the Egyptian, returning right after he did. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to get you hurt, Kaiba. Let me help you." He reached out to aid Seto.

Seto swatted at him. "I don't need your help!" He tried to stand, but fell back. Keke caught him. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, sure you are. That's why you lose your balance when you attempt to stand." Set said, gripping his arm.

With Keke and Set's help, Mr. I Don't Need Anyone safely walked back to the house. Yugi strolled a little bit behind everyone, still feeling slightly hurt by Kaiba's comment.

"You sure you don't want me to help?" Yugi asked while Set attempted to push Seto to the bathroom.

"No. It's fine. I can handle it. Seto always has to deal with me anyhow." Set countered, succeeding in getting Seto upstairs.

Keke and Yugi seated themselves on the couch.

"It wasn't your fault." Keke declared.

"I feel so guilty. Malik was trying to get me, not Seto. And I should've gotten hurt, not him!" Yugi ran his hand through his hair.

Meanwhile, Seto was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, afraid of the pain that would come when Set pulled the bullet out.

"I swear this will only hurt for a moment. I'm not doing it on purpose." Set tried to ease his fear, coming closer.

"Don't touch me with that thing!" He shouted back.

Set hooked an arm around his waist and plunged the tweezers into the wound. Kaiba howled and gripped the tub tightly. Set pulled it out a second later, fresh blood spilling from the injury.

"That wasn't so hard."

"It was painful!"

The priest laughed lightly. "Only for 2 seconds, though." He searched through the cabinets a bit, finding a disinfectant pad and some medication.

Seto winced as he cleaned and covered the wound. Then carefully wrapped his waist in a bandage incase the blood seeped through. Soon after, the two made there way back to where they left Keke and Yugi.

"Are you better now?" Keke inquired concernedly.

Seto nodded. "Thanks to Set."

"He still doesn't have proper balance, so I'll have to get him something to use." Set stated.

"Can't I do anything for you? I feel sooo guilty." Yugi complained.

"You can stop blaming yourself for this." Seto answered.

"Alright. Well, I have to go guys. Bye!" Yugi waved and left.

"Come on, time for bed. Both of you." Set advised, ambling Mr. Kaiba to bed.

"Good night." Keke said to the two guys and went to her room.

Set placed Seto in bed and went to his own room. The brunette stared up at the ceiling. _Why me? Malik is such a jerk! I didn't do anything to deserve this. Hmm..._He rolled onto his side. (not the side that was in pain, of course) _Just get some sleep, that's your first priority, Seto. I can think about this in the morning... _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Seto awoke the next morning on his bad side. He groaned sorely and moved to be sitting on the edge of the bed. He cursed mentally and dressed himself. Set knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kaiba growled.

"How's your side?" Set asked, sitting next to him.

"It's still a bit of a problem," Seto said, trying to stand, but fell back onto the bed, "I can't seem to stand up straight or even stand at all."

Set handed him a crutch. "Maybe this will help and I know you'll hate me now for giving it to you." He ambled out of the room.

"I don't hate you. I hate this crutch!" Seto called to him. He thought,_ like this will help... No I'm not using it! _

But he did anyway. _I probably look so stupid with this thing!_ It did help him stand up straight and keep his balance. Seto made his way down stairs, taking it nice and slow. He almost tripped a few times, but caught himself. Mokuba and Keke were sitting at the table.

Mokuba asked, "Are you okay, Seto?"

"I'm fine, where's Set?" Seto replied.

Keke said, "He just went out a couple of minutes ago."

Mokuba got up and went to do his job.

"See ya, big brother!" he said as he went out the door.

Seto sat down at the table with Keke. They ate a quick breakfast and headed out the door. They made their way to a bench. Keke opened Seto's notebook computer.

"Look, Joey has 4 cards and Yugi has 4 too." Keke observed.

Seto looked over at the screen. "How did Joey get into my tournament?"

"I can't believe you put all this stuff on one website." Keke said.

"I can because I'm Seto Kaiba." He responded.

Just then, Set appeared and commented, "You guys look miserable."

Seto put his head down, "Thank you for stating the obvious."

Set shouted quietly, "Your welcome!"

"Find any useful information?" Keke inquired kindly.

Set sat next to Seto and placed his arm around his middle.

"Sorry, I didn't. So... you want to go for a walk?" asked Set.

"No... I would stroll around a bit but..." Seto responded while looking down at the crutch.

Joey Wheeler was standing off to the side; he was a blonde with about the same haircut as Seto and had brown eyes. Same age as Seto. Then, he walked over and said, "hi, Kaiba." Seto turned around and saw Joey.

"What do you want, Wheeler? I don't have time for any of your nonsense." Seto countered.

"I just happened to be walking by and saw you," Joey responded, "what happened to your side?" Then he laughed to himself, "What's with the crutch, did he fall walking down the street?"

Seto stood up and whacked Joey a crossed the head with it, growling to himself the entire time.

"OWWW! Joey yelled, "what was that for?"

"When you make fun of me," Seto said, "you get _seriously _hurt. And live to regret it."

"Ohhhhh. Thanks for telling me." Said Joey, glaring at him.

"Now get lost, I'm trying to think of ways to get the Egyptian God cards, better go be for I decide to crush you." Seto advised.

"What? Would you like to say that to my face, Kaiba?" Joey said, leaning in near his face.

"So, you want to pick a fight with me? You know you can't win." Seto said.

Joey shouted and threw a fist at him. "Jerk!"

Seto ducked. "Puppy dog!" He countered with a fist aimed at Wheeler's jaw.

"Chicken!" Joey missed Kaiba again.

"Monkey!" Seto hit him with the crutch in the leg, knocking him down.

The blond spat on the ground. "Cold-hearted arrogant Bastard!" A fist landed in his eye, causing him to fall back from his sitting position.

"This is a complete waste of my time! Call me that again and I'll _kill_ you!!" Kaiba yelled angrily, noting that he gave Joey a black eye.

Set and Keke were watching the whole time. Yugi came along and broke up the fight. He attempting to calm Seto and Joey down.

"Guys don't fight so much! You both will just get hurt." Yugi explained

concernedly.

Joey exclaimed, "Yugi, Kaiba started it!"

"I would keep your mouth shut, Wheeler." Seto warned.

Yugi said, "I don't care who started it, I'll be the one to finish it."

That shut Joey up. Seto was quiet, glaring daggers at Yugi. Yugi glared back briefly and Seto closed his eyes.

Keke stood up and said, "what about Malik, what are we going to do about him?"

Everyone went into deep thought.

Finally, Seto said, "find him and get rid of him. Permanently."

"Where would we look?" asked Joey.

"Anywhere, just find him. Or feel my wrath, Wheeler!" Seto replied.

"Ya! All right! I'm going!" Joey ran off before he could make Kaiba even more mad.

Keke took Seto's arm and helped him. Yugi bolted after Joey, making an effort to catch up with him. Set ambled off on his own. Everyone went in different directions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

A couple of hours later, they all ended up at the statue in the middle of an intersection.

Seto said, "anyone find anything?"

Set shook his head. "Sorry."

Joey replied, "I had to beat this one rare hunter, but he wouldn't talk at all."

"I had to duel one also. Malik took control of him in the end and told me I don't deserve the Millennium Puzzle. Or the right to be Pharaoh." Yugi explained.

"Just great. There's no information there." Seto said.

"Hmm..." Keke chimed in.

"When I find him I'll tear him to pieces!" Seto assured loudly.

"Well I know he wants my puzzle." Yugi reassured.

An idea just struck Seto. "Why don't we use Yugi as bait?"

"We could..." Agreed Joey, "but Yugi might get hurt. And if he gets hurt... I'm blaming Kaiba for it!"

"I'll make sure he doesn't," said Keke, "because I'll knock him into next week for hurting Yugi and Seto!"

"Wheeler better watch what he says!" advised Seto.

"But...How will we get Malik to take the bait? It's not like you could put Yugi out in the open and watch him 24/7." said Set.

"That's a great idea." Joey commented.

"Maybe to you." Seto turned back to the priest. "We came always wait it out."

They all sat at a table and waited.

"Seto, I thought you hated to wait things out. You lose your patience to easily." Set observed.

An hour later, "this is SO boring..." Joey complained.

"I know what you mean," said Yugi.

Seto opened his notebook PC.

"Not very many people are left in the tournament," said Seto looking at the screen.

"Please? can we do something else?" asked Keke.

Seto looked at bottom of the screen. "Look I have email."

Everyone looked over towards the screen.

"The e-mail's from Malik?!" Seto blinked, an astonished look on his face.

"What does he want?" questioned Joey.

"It says, he is looking forward to beating me and Yugi, and taking are Egyptian God cards," Seto responded, "look what else..."

The end of the letter said HA HA HA HA.

"What a Imbecile," remarked Seto. He shut his computer off.

"That guy is a _lunatic_." Joey emphasized.

"He said to me one time, revenge is everything." Acknowledged Yugi.

"Who does he want revenge on?" said Joey.

"Me, because he thinks I killed his father." Yugi shrugged.

"You wouldn't do that would you?" Joey asked.

"He might...." Seto smirked, leaning closer to Yugi.

Yugi pushed Seto away. "Would not! I don't even know what he's talking about."

"Whew." Joey wiped his forehead.

"What did you think he would say?" Said Seto.

"He killed him." Said Joey.

Seto almost fell out of his seat.

"He's an idiot," Seto mentioned in Yugi's ear, "why do you hang out with him?"

"Because he is a great duelist and a great friend." Yugi returned.

Seto rolled his eyes. "The only people who are my friends, are my family."

"Yeah..." said Keke leaning closer to him.

She was considered family, though she wasn't related to Seto. Set was Seto's Yami, the ancient high priest that the Pharaoh (spirit of the Millennium Puzzle) dueled against in Egypt three thousand years ago. Keke, Set and Seto all lived in the same house together (mansion). Seto was finally getting bored. He had absolutely nothing to do.

Joey started complaining even more. "Can't we find something else to do then sitting around?"

"There is nothing else to do," Seto replied, "except if you want to get in another fight with me."

"Bring it on." Challenged Joey.

Seto got up and went over to Joey. "Are you sure you want to pick another fight? You know you can't win."

"Bring it." Joey repeated.

They were just about to get in another fight when Yugi spoke up. "Stop it you two! Fighting doesn't solve anything." He went over to break it up.

They both sat back down.

"Joey's right for a change, there _is_ absolutely nothing to do," said Keke.

"Don't worry, Malik will show up sometime." comforted Seto hoping to make her feel better.

"More like someday or some year." Keke mocked.

Joey fell asleep and started to snore.

Yugi poked Joey. "Please don't snore like that! Wake up! Sleeping doesn't do us any good right now."

Joey stopped making noises.

Things were so boring, everyone felt very tired.

Set yawned. "I hate the sun! It always makes people tired. I need a nap."

Kaiba laughed at him. "So... the old geyser needs some sleep, huh?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not? You're 22, that's pretty old if you ask me. And I have every right to!"

"I am NOT OLD!!"

Kaiba continued to giggle. "Oh Set. I'm just messing with you." He cringed at the feeling of his aching side.

"Seto. You're still hurt."

He tried to stand without the aid of the crutch and was just a little shaky. Set grabbed a hold of his arm and he could stand perfectly. He got rid of the humiliating crutch, but when he walked it constantly hurt, an annoying ache, not anything too serious. Seto sat back down and stared off into space, only considering his thoughts.

Keke felt like sleeping but she couldn't so she just laid her head on Kaiba's arm. He didn't care very much; he had other things on his mind. _Malik is such an idiot, he's probably scared of losing his Egyptian God card so he won't come out of his hiding place,_ thought Seto. Finally it was starting to get dark.

Seto was the first to talk. "You all must love to waste you own time."

Keke responded, "I guess we did."

Yugi persistently poked Joey. "He just never wakes up! No matter what I do..."

"Let me help you." Set positioned his staff above Joey's head.

"No! Set, don't-"

Set hit Wheeler very lightly on the head a few times. He opened his eyes and yawned.

"Hey. What's up peoples?" He inquired.

"See? I didn't hurt him." The Egyptian remarked proudly.

Yugi stood. "Thanks." He pulled Joey out of his seat. "Let's go home."

The two left. Set strolled over to his look alike. "Alright. Let's get a move on." He hooked an arm around Seto's arm.

Seto nodded in return. Keke took his other arm. So Seto, Keke and Set went back to the mansion.

"Today was pretty boring!" complained Keke.

"I know!" Seto agreed. "But I still have the two best people stand right next to me."

"Seto!!" Keke and Set shouted together.

"What? I mean it! Would I lie to you guys?"

They all got back home.

"Hey, Mokuba!" Seto reacted to his little brother's presence.

Mokuba waved. "Hi, guys."

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Set inquired, detaching himself from Kaiba and walking over.

"Ehe. Maybe?"

"Let's go! Bed. Now." Set ushered the child off to his room.

Keke chuckled softly. "Isn't that your job?"

"Yeah, I guess. But how can I do it with this gash in my side?" Seto said playfully.

"Good point. I think it's time for bed for you too."

"Since when is that your decision? I make my own bedtime."

"Since you need all the sleep you can get with that wound. Mr. Kaiba! Go!"

Seto didn't move for a minute. "Can I have some help, Ms. Masaki?"

"Fine, _Mr. Kaiba_, be that way." She put his arm around her neck and walked him up to his room.

Keke placed Seto on his bed. "There. Now are you happy?"

"Not quite..." He gazed at her.

She sat next to him. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, really." He slid closer, bumping his leg into hers.

She looked down, then reverted her gaze elsewhere, not wanting to look him in the face. Seto put his arms around her waist and pulled her up onto his leg. Keke didn't seem to care too much, placing her hands on his arms. He drew her nearer, so she was directly in his lap, comfortably against his chest. He laid his chin on her shoulder.

"You have to be the dominant one, don't you?" Keke commented, not even looking at him.

"Are you mocking me?" Kaiba purred in her ear.

She met his eyes. "Not at all. Why?"

Seto liked that about her. She would throw what he said right back in his face. He would push it back to her. She was able to take his comments and insults, coolly brushing them off or returning them. It reminded him of Yugi. Yugi could take what he said also. The pharaoh did his own thing, responding to what he said or commenting on it.

One word that could describe Keke was quiet. Plain quiet. She was silent around everyone but him. She still didn't talk a lot, even to him, but spoke up every once in a while.

Seto didn't respond to her inquiry. He found himself getting tired so he placed his head in the junction of her shoulder and neck, eyes closing. Keke felt his breathing slow and she touched his face. He had to be asleep. She gently adjusted him so he was laying on the bed with his coat off. Stroking his cheek, she threw the covers over him and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: This chapter mentions a bit of sexual stuff so if you don't like that kind of stuff then don't read it!** -Kaibasblueeyes

Chapter 4

He moved, slightly uncomfortable. Seto opened an eye, something was pressing against his injury. Slowly sitting up in his bed, he realized he had all of his clothing on, except for his coat and accessories. _It's probably just my belt. _He took it off and tossed it onto the floor, throwing his sweater off along with it. _I still have an awkward feeling. _He decided to get up and look for some medication.

"Where is it?" He asked himself quietly, continuing to rummage through the cabinets in the bathroom.

_Pain reliever... Why can I never find pain reliever? All the stuff in here is junk! Wait... Don't I have some medication in my bedroom? _He stalked back to his room, growling lowly from the soreness in his side.

Seto searched the dresser, then the nightstand, finding some Advil in the top drawer. _Aha! Found it!_ _Now I need some water! _He strolled quickly to the kitchen and back, returning with a glass of the cold liquid. Taking the medication with the water, he climbed back into bed, lying face up.

He turned on his side 30 minutes later. It didn't help. He sat up, hitting himself in the forehead. _Great! I forgot to take the night time version! I won't be able to sleep... _Falling back on his pillow, he noted that his side wasn't hurting much anymore. Maybe if he pulled his pants down just enough (or even took them off), it might not hurt him at all, because they were covering up the wound. Swiftly, he undid them just enough that his gash was showing, leaving the fabric unzipped. It felt better.

Kaiba brushed himself affectionately. He was going to do it again, a bit harder, but stopped. _I shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong. And it's going to make a mess anyway! So why should I? _He observed himself for a minute. It was already erect, so why not finish the job? This time he took a hold of it, caressing the sensitive skin gently. From the feelings he was getting, he could just sink into the mattress. He ran a finger over the tip and inhaled sharply, moving back and forth unhurriedly. Soon, the pressure was building in his lower abdomen and he gripped his length firmly.

"Mmm... Ah!" Seto attempted to keep his groaning to a minimum, spilling all over himself.

Fortunately, it didn't get on the bed. He let go and it fell back to its limp state. The CEO ambled to the bathroom and wiped himself off. Then he jumped back into bed, trying desperately to sleep.

"Seto?" A voice came from the doorway.

"Yeah? It that you, Set?" He replied, gazing in that direction.

"Yep. Who else would I be? I'm the only one that sounds like you." The figure walked over to the edge of his bed.

"What's up? Is something wrong?"

Set sat on his bed. "I was about to ask you the same question. You know... I can sense your emotions even when I'm sleeping. I felt discomfort coming from you. And when you can't sleep, I can't sleep."

Kaiba moved to an upright position. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to have that sort of effect on you. I guess I am uncomfortable."

"It's your side, isn't it?" The priest touched his cheek.

"Yes... It hurts, even with the medication." He heaved a sigh.

Set adjusted so he was on the mattress directly next to him. "Medicine doesn't soothe away all the pain. Sometimes you have to get people to do it for you."

Seto rested his chin on his shoulder. "I like your presence near me."

"Oh? Is that an invitation?" Set smirked.

"If it's an invitation to sleep with me, then yes." He grinned back.

The Egyptian mischievously pushed him back onto his pillow, immediately leaning over him. Kaiba reached around him and yanked the blankets up, covering them both. Right before doing so, he realized that his Yami was clad only in boxers. He swiftly pulled Set down on top of him with an arm, using the other one to rub his back. Set used one hand to tenderly caress the CEO's neck and let the other travel down his chest.

Seto desperately wanted him to notice how aroused he was. He hated how easily he could become that way. That's the reason he kept most of his thoughts away from that topic.

Set noted to himself that his pants were open, leaving him exposed there. He nuzzled Kaiba's face while touching him lightly and lovingly _there_. Seto thought he should return the favor, placing his hand on Set's waistband. Set slipped the hand that wasn't doing anything into Seto's, eyes telling him to wait. He nodded in agreement, before groaning at the feeling of the hand on him.

Set worked him until he released, semen on his hand. It was less than when Seto had did it himself. His actions left him gasping for a minute, soon giving Set the same attentions. He slid the priest's shorts over his hips, making his manhood visible. He glided the back of his hand along the underside of his length, nudging his balls. Set tumbled off of him, moaning softly. In response, Seto turned to be facing him and kept his hand in motion. It wasn't long before he made his Yami cum, spilling in between them both.

Set felt sleepiness overcoming him. His light cuddled against him and they both fell into slumber.

He felt a sharp pain in his side, gritting his teeth. Seto's eyes fluttered open and he tried to settle back into the dark's shoulder. He tightly shut his eyes as a wave of even worse pain came over his injury. He had never felt such intense soreness in his entire life. Gripping Set's arm, tears rolled down his face while he attempted to bury his head further into his shoulder. It felt like someone was plunging a knife deeper and deeper into his wound.

Set heard a person sobbing, sensing hurt from him. But he could only sense... That has to be Seto! Set's eyes rapidly flew open, realizing the situation. He looked over at the head on his shoulder. Kaiba had to be crying, Set felt wetness there. And he was trying to soothe himself by caressing his face on his shoulder.

The Egyptian rested his hand on Seto's back, the arm he was holding on to, and rubbed gently. It made his form relax a bit. He reached his other hand up and pulled some of the hair back behind the CEO's ear, running his fingers through it.

Seto cautiously withdrew off of him, sitting on his heels, rubbing his eyes roughly. Set sat up as well, gazing sadly at his light. Kaiba relentlessly moved off of the bed and stood, but fell back onto the mattress. He attempted again, but was unsuccessful. He rubbed his eyes for a second time, water still dripping from them. He was about to have another go at it, however the priest grabbed him.

"What are you trying to do?" Set asked.

"I'm trying to get a glass of water, but I keep falling when I try to get off this darn bed!" Seto replied angrily.

"Here. Why don't I just do it for you." He jumped off of the bed and left the room.

Just as quick as he went, he came back, handing Seto a glass of the liquid he asked for.

"What time is it?" the brunette inquired, grabbing two of his pain reliever tablets.

"Around 6 AM." Set sounded ineffectually, striding off into the bathroom. He returned with the first aid box. "Might as well do this now."

Seto's wound was already exposed, so Set just cleaned it and changed the bandages. He leaned on the priest from drowsiness.

Keke gently awoke and looked at the digital clock. It read 7:15 AM, the guys must already be up because they're usually up by 7 AM. Was someone moving around last night? She swore she had heard somebody rummaging around... It was probably nothing.

She got out of bed and dressed halfway, leaving basically her upper body exposed except for a bra. Then she left her room and made her way around the house, looking for any signs of life. Being unsuccessful, she checked Set's room and finally went to Seto's room.

She lightly knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Wait a minute!" Came Set's deep voice in response. He opened the door a moment later.

"The house is dead without you two up." Keke commented.

"Huh? You actually noticed..."

"And you don't even look Egyptian with those shorts on."

"Not even I can sleep with a robe on. Don't mock my heritage." He crossed his arms firmly.

"Oh, Set. I'm just playing with you." Keke folded her hands and leaned closer to him.

She heard Seto's lighter voice chuckle in the background. She couldn't help but giggle at the gaze Set gave her.

The Egyptian rolled his eyes and stuck his nose in the air. "Peh! Teenagers." He mumbled to himself, then added so everyone could hear, "I'll be in my room." He walked off.

Keke came over to the mattress Seto was sitting on. "So... How's Mr. Kaiba doing today?"

Kaiba stared down. "I'm afraid I feel worse than yesterday. I don't even think I can get off this bed without falling on my face."

She stroked the front of his brown hair. "Do you want me to help?"

"If you think you can support my weight..." He gazed up underneath his bangs.

"I can try." She held out her arms.

Seto took her wrists and pulled himself up. He immediately lost his balance and fell forward, but she caught him and pushed him back up. He moved his hands to her shoulders (She's only 5'5") and supported himself, while she held his waist.

"Well, you succeeded in getting me to stand." He commented.

"Now I just have to dress you." Keke stated, detaching herself from him.

Seto almost fell, but balanced himself on the bed post. "Excuse me, but when did I give you permission to do that?"

She stood in front of his closet and turned around. "You didn't. So I guess I'll just let you fall on your face trying to get over here."

"I didn't mean-"

She cut him off. "To be cruel about it. Would you _just_ let me help?"

"All right."

So she worked at getting his clothes on him for a while, until Mokuba walked in.

Keke put his necklace over his head. "Yo. What's up Mokuba?"

"Is Seto okay? I heard from Set that he felt worse than ever." Asked Mokuba.

"No, not really, I feel very weak." Seto replied for her.

_I feel like I got hit by a truck, _he thought, _just like last night._ He felt depressed all of a sudden.

Set strolled in. "Yugi and Wheeler are here. They came to see what was up."

"Ly down and get some rest. You'll feel better." Keke instructed Kaiba. She turned to the priest. "I'll go talk to them. You can stay up here." She came downstairs to the door, grabbing her shirt on the way and pulled it on.

"What's wrong with Kaiba?" asked Joey, stepping into the house.

Yugi did so also.

"He isn't feeling well," Keke explained, "He's upstairs resting."

"Figures. He's using that as an excuse."

"What exactly is wrong with him?" Yugi inquired.

"His side... And he doesn't have barely any coordination today." Keke enlightened.

"You think it has something to do with Malik putting that gash in Seto's side?"

"It might... I should ask Set. He'll know."

_What if Malik put that gash in his side for a reason? _Set looked at Seto lying on the other side of the bed. _He must be weakening Seto for some reason... Wait! He must know Seto's weaker than normal and Seto's always been hard to control. So by weakening him, he must be planning to control him! _Set stood up and ran out into the hall.

Keke was standing there, with Yugi and Joey. "We're thinking the same thing, aren't we?"

"I don't know. I can't read your thoughts. But I have a feeling you're right." Set agreed.

"Is Seto alright?" Yugi asked.

"He's sleeping peacefully. I don't sense any problem with him." The high priest stated.

Keke came closer to Set. "Oh Set! I hope Malik doesn't do anything bad to him."

"You needn't to worry so much. I won't let him be harmed. Ever."

Joey yawned. "I'll be in Kaiba's office on the couch." He left for Seto's workplace.

"Joey must think he can do whatever he wants." Set commented.

"Well, that's Joey for ya..." Yugi trailed off, "Kaiba's going to be pissed once he finds out Joey was in his office..."

Set realized Seto's mood had changed and whirled around to face the his door. "Seto's not sleeping anymore."

"How can you tell?" Yugi inquired.

"His mood was calm a moment ago, now he's tired. Which tells me he woke up for some reason."

Both boys in the hallway stared at the door to Kaiba's room, sensing an evil presence.

"Now I definitely can feel something evil." Yugi declared.

"You're telling me." Set replied. He held his hand in front of Keke. "You're staying out here."

"What makes you think that?" Keke responded.

"I don't want you in my way or you might get hurt. Understand?"

"Fine. I'll be with Joey then." Keke sneered and walked off.

Set swallowed before turning the knob on the door. Yugi was close behind him. They both strolled in, Yugi shutting the door behind him. Seto was on the bed, sitting up and had his eyes tightly closed.

"Can one of you please help me?" Seto pleaded softly, opening an eye and griping his hair.

He could hear Malik in the back of his mind, trying to control him. _"Why don't I have you kill the one who cares for you the most? Like the High Priest!" _Seto resisted him. _I won't hurt him! You can't make me hurt anyone! Get out of my head you psychotic idiot!_

"_You will become my mind slave! Whether you like it or not." _Malik replied mentally.

Set instantly ran over to the bed and placed his hands under Seto's hair, near his temples. "Don't worry! I'll always look out of you! Seto!" The Egyptian chanted something and Seto could feel Malik being pushed further to the back of his mind.

Set's spell was making Malik weaker, but not to the point were he was kicked out of Kaiba's head. He somehow gained control of The CEO's arm and threw it at the priest's chest, sinking his nails into him.

Set growled painfully, still concentrating on getting the psychotic lunatic out of his light's head.

"Set, you have to get away from me! I'm hurting you!" Seto begged.

"I'm aware of that. If I let go, you'll end up killing me! And nobody wants to be killed by someone they care about!" Set yelled truthfully.

Yugi's hand automatically shot in and grabbed Seto's wrist. The golden eye appeared on his forehead and magic flowed through his hand into his arm. Under the combination of the others' skill with magic, Malik was blasted right out of Kaiba's head. Seto fell back on the bed and Set collapsed on the floor, panting heavily. Yugi landed on the Egyptian's shoulder, coping his breathing. Seto was just lying dazed on the mattress.

Set struggled to stand, but Yugi clutched onto him. "Set... You're exhausted... and you'll hurt yourself..." Yugi managed, panting still.

Set was in the same state he was. "I have to... make sure... Seto's okay..."

Aiding each other, Yugi and Set got over to the bed, Yugi resting his head on it.

Set leaned over his light. "Seto? Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you Set..." Seto opened his eyes slowly.

"How are you?" Inquired Set curiously.

"Tired... But with the two best guys in the world around me, I'm alright."

The priest caressed his cheek. "That's nice of you to say that."

Kaiba reached a hand up, but Set caught it. "You don't have to return this one, you're more tired than I am. Yami's about in the same state you are."

"Can I please take a nap now?" Yami complained from sleepiness.

The Egyptian took him in his arms and ended up falling on the bed next to the brunette. Seto thought nothing of it.

"You're going to be my pillow whether you like it or not." Yami reacted to Set's actions and snuggled into him.

Set wrapped his arms around him. "Just be glad I don't mind these things."

The tricolor haired boy soon fell into slumber. Seto put his arms around Set's neck and buried his face in his chocolate hair, drifting to sleep as well. Set was the last to close his eyes from exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

Seto: If there was any _yaoi_ in this story I wouldn't in it. But there are two characters that are **gay** sooo beware!

Me: Damn right!

Chapter 5

In Kaiba's office, Joey had fallen asleep on Keke. The female desperately attempted to push him off of her, but failed miserably do to the fact that she wasn't very strong. Oh if Seto came in here and saw them, he would kill them both….

Seto gently stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He was on his stomach, staring at Set and Yami French kissing… Wait a minute! French kissing! He didn't need to see that right when he woke up in the morning! Seto's astonishment caused him to fall out of bed, the sheet tangled around his legs.

Set, who was on top, broke away from his lover unwillingly, realizing Seto's sudden wave of bewilderment. "I think Seto saw something he wasn't suppose to see…"

Yugi sat up with the Egyptian in his lap, looking into his face. "What did he see my beautiful priest?"

"Sorry, but I'm not beautiful."

"In my eyes you are, Set."

"You're the one who's beautiful my Pharaoh." Set embraced him.

Yami hugged him back. "And you're just as attractive as I am."

"I'll agree with you on that one." Set moved off of the tricolor haired boy. He looked over the side of the bed at Kaiba.

He lay motionless on the floor, the blanket halfway over him. His eyes were zoned out and blank.

Yami was the first to comment. "He kind of looks like he's dead…"

"He'll eventually come around, sooner or later." Set responded.

"Can I ask you something about Mr. Dazed on the floor in complete shock?"

Set laughed lightly, smirking. "You mean Seto?" The shorter boy nodded. "Go ahead, I'll answer it the best I can."

"Why does Seto have to be better than me? Or should I say why does he _try so hard_ to be better than me?"

"Alright. I'll have to give you a long answer. One sentence just doesn't explain it." He pulled Yami to him. "But before I tell you the story of Seto's childhood, you need to do me a favor."

Yugi put a hand under Set's chin. "And what might that be?"

"I wish I could prove my love to you right now, but I'll disturb Seto, so I'll do that later. For now I'll just…" Set kissed him innocently.

Yami returned it. "Trying to be cute, are we?"

"No… Or would you rather French me?" Set mocked.

"Set! Just answer the question!" The shorter exclaimed.

"I deserve something for telling you what you want to know."

"You'll get your reward later."

"Why not now?"

"Have you forgotten that Seto's in this room! He'll freak out worse if he sees us doing more than just kissing…"

Kaiba stirred softly, hearing his name. He blinked twice, eyes returning to normal. There was a sharp pain in his head, telling him that his head must have been the first thing that came in contact with the floor when he had fell. Seto pulled the blanket up and spotted his pillow. He grabbed it and rested his head on it. It made his headache ease a bit, but it was still there.

"Hmmm." Came the Egyptian's deep voice. Seto instantly recognized it. "I'll give you background information first."

_Background information? About what? I guess I haven't been awake long enough to hear what they're talking about exactly, _Seto thought.

Set continued. "He has his mother's hair and his father's eyes. His mother died giving birth to his brother and his father died in an accident about three years later… Seto's five years older than Mokuba."

_Since when is he talking about me? Oh… He must be telling Yami about my childhood. _Seto quietly listened to the story.

"So Seto was 10 and Mokuba was 5 when they were sent to the orphanage. Back then, Kaiba was a kinder person than he is today. There's a reason for this also. It goes along with why he's always trying to be the best there is. But Seto still has a nice side, behind the cold exterior."

"Yeah, he's not really a bad guy. A little selfish and egotistic, but all around a decent person." Agreed the voice that belonged to Yami.

Seto sighed inwardly. They were giving him more credit than he deserved. Who would've known that they actually considered him a decent guy under all of his pride?

"Anyway, the two brothers stayed at the orphanage for a while. Seto taught Mokuba chess. But a few days later, that bastard Kaiba came. If you don't mind, I'll probably just refer to him as bastard the rest of the story. He deserves to be called it! It's like that made that swear word just for him!"

"What did Seto do?" The spirit asked.

"Yami, Seto did something that changed his life forever. He challenged him to a game of chess, knowing that this old man was the world champion. And the idiot cracked up laughing. Jerk! He insulted Seto's intelligence! Seto beat the crap out of him during that day too! So, Mr. Bastard had to adopt the two brothers for the reason that Seto beat him. That's how he ended up with the last name Kaiba."

"The first time I heard his name, I knew that the words Seto Kaiba didn't belong together. They sound like opposites." Yami declared.

"Yeah, I guess. But I'll tell you why I refer to Gozaburo as that particular word. He put Seto through harsh advanced courses and punished him when he didn't ace a class. Punishment was torture, basically. He was whipped, cut, bruised, kicked, slapped, hit, stabbed, scratched, and anything else like that you can think of. The weird thing is, the bastard never touched his face. He had said that it was too beautiful to hurt."

The Pharaoh interrupted him. "Oh! But Seto does have a beautiful face! You do also! I think your awesome sapphire eyes are your best feature." Yami settled in his lap, gazing into the blue depths.

"Everyone thinks so." Set replied coolly, looking away.

Yugi turned his face back. "Shouldn't my opinion matter more than everyone else's to you?"

"I suppose…. You're _my_ Pharaoh." Set purred possessively.

"And you're _my_ priest." Yami put his arms around the taller's neck, pressing his nose into Set's cheek. He nuzzled him briefly, then replaced his nose with his lips.

Set smiled when Yami kissed him. "Mmm…" He leaned back on the bed, taking the tricolor haired boy with him.

Yami pulled his coat off and tossed it. It landed right next to Seto on the floor… Seto stared at it, shocked. Now he didn't even want to know what was going on up there! Kaiba moved away from the jacket a bit.

"Should I put my story on hold?" The Egyptian inquired, gazing up at his pharaoh.

"I think you should." Yugi responded, taking off the collar that held Set's cape up.

He raked his fingers along the priest's exposed chest. Yami had an idea strike him. He brought his hands up and removed the brunette's headdress. It landed on top of Yugi's coat, near Seto once again.

The teen blinked a few times, a bit of curiosity developing to know what they were doing exactly. Seto was beginning to get hot in his sweater, feeling the sweat with his hand under his shirt. He unbuckled the straps on his arms and undid the metal cuffs, somehow managing to get the garment off while keeping his white coat on.

Kaiba laid back down on the pillow, the coldness of his necklace making its presence known on his bare chest. It was slightly uncomfortable, but he dealt with it.

Yugi messed up Set's hair with his hand, then stroked his fingers through it. "You look more like Kaiba with your headdress off. I wish I could have you both."

Set pulled him down and gave him a romantic kiss.

A few minutes later, "Ahem!"

Both boys on the bed looked over to see Seto watching them, hands on his hips. Set sat up and Yami moved off of him.

"Hello, Seto. When did you come back to yourself?" the priest asked, a little worried.

"Right after Yami said I'd freak out about you two doing more than just kissing." Seto replied coldly, glaring at no one in particular.

"You think he's disgusted?" The pharaoh whispered to Set.

Seto answered for him, "I heard that. I'm a bit disgusted but not too much. What was really disturbing was the fact that right when I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was the two of you making out! I was out cold because of you both!"

"That wasn't our fault!" The Egyptian's said together.

Seto folded his arms across his bare chest. "At least I'm normal."

"Since when are we not normal?"

"Since you both decided that you were gay!" Seto was starting to get hot again, this time from his anger.

"Being homosexual doesn't mean we're abnormal!"

"I'm not going to stand here and argue over something so stupid! I'll be in my office." Kaiba stalked out, sweat beginning to soak the tips of his hair.

He stood in the doorway to his office with his eyes closed, trying to calm his rage.

Keke stared at Seto, who was standing in the doorway. _Why does he have his eyes closed? Did someone make him mad again? _She attempted to push Joey off, hoping that he wouldn't be angry with her.

The brunette opened his eyes and slowly walked further into the room. _Why the hell is Wheeler on top of Keke? _Seto thought about it for a moment.

"It's not what you think…" Keke instantly said.

"How can it _not_ be what I think? It's pretty obvious," Seto pulled her out from under Joey, "Wheeler fell asleep on you and judging by the look on your face, you weren't too happy about it."

_Why isn't he getting mad at me? And how the heck did he know that? I thought for sure he would think I was hitting on Joey or something…_Keke thought.

Seto left her standing and bent down near Wheeler.

"What are you going to do?" She asked curiously.

"Paying Wheeler back with a little wake up call. I'd cover my ears if I were you Keke."

She automatically took his advice. Kaiba stroked Joey's hair behind his ear and placed his mouth right next to it.

"WHEELER!" Seto shouted at the top of his lungs.

Joey fell off the couch, eyes wide. "KAIBA! What the hell was that for!"

Seto laughed evilly at him. "Get out or you'll never see the light of day again!" He continued laughing.

Wheeler sprinted out of the room, clearly not wanting to piss him off anymore.

Keke dropped her hands, his giggling reaching her ears. "At least you're happy for a change."

"Hmm… I need to sit down." Kaiba complained, falling back onto the sofa.

The brunette smirked and Keke realized he didn't have his sweater on.

_Did he purposely not wear a shirt in here? He better not be trying to seduce me or something of that sort! Or maybe he was just hot and took it off… I really need to cool it._ Keke thought.

"You want to sit down? There's plenty of room on the couch." Seto invited, patting the sofa with his hand.

She sat on the couch, way over on the other side, which was the farthest she could be way from him, on the couch anyway.

_Alright. Something's going on here. Am I making her mad or causing her to sit way over there somehow? She's definitely showing discomfort, but I don't see any evidence as to why…_Seto thought.

Kaiba scooted closer to her, kindly touching her hand. Keke didn't seem to care at all, so he stroked the back of her hand with this feather light touch, carefully observing how it reacted. Keke rubbed her nose, just wanting to lean on him and cry into his shoulder, but she was taught not to do that by her father. Her father had shoved her away when she was looking for comfort.

She stood, but at the same time, Seto gripped her wrist.

"What's wrong? I haven't heard a word out of you all day. Is it me? Am I doing something to upset you?" He asked concernedly.

"It's not you, Seto. It never was. Don't you think like that. It's just…" She couldn't finish.

"It's just what?" Seto loosened his grip so she could push his hand away if she wanted to. "Out of all the people in this house right now, I'm the one who's most likely to understand. Tell me; it will help you and I'm willing to listen. You know, if you shove me away now, you'll regret it later in your life."

"I don't want to shove you away…" Keke took his hand into hers. "You mean a lot to me, Seto…"

He stood, still having her hand and took her other one, so she was facing him. "Keke, just talk to me. It will help."

"Have you ever been hurt just because you touched someone?" She looked into his face, ignoring his chest.

He took a moment to think, then replied. "Ah, not exactly. I was hurt for no reason at all, usually. My idiot stepfather did it for personal amusement. That's where I got all these scars on my back."

She wanted to pity him, but she knew he didn't like it when people did that. "I've had it happen many times. My father pushed me away when I sought comfort. I was taught never to touch anyone, ever. He said people would hate me for it." She drooped her head.

"I never hated you for anything," He explained briefly, tipping her chin up. "Even if you touched me, I wouldn't get angry."

She couldn't believe he was understanding her. Well, I guess that it's logical because she's been living with him for a few months. Keke noticed some sweat trickling down his temple.

_I came in here to cool off. But why do I still feel hot? _Seto made a sound of displeasure. _God… Damn it!_

Keke touched his forehead. Seto shut his eyes and sweat continued to fall from the sides of his face. She wiped it away and sat him on the sofa, continuing to stroke the perspiration off of his face.

_It's not working. Wait! I have an idea!_

"Seto… come on! I have an idea!" She exclaimed brightly, pulling him up.

She grabbed his hand and yanked him out of his office.

"Where are we going?" He inquired gently.

"Set and Yami are still in your bedroom so… We'll have to go this way." She told herself, tugging him down the opposite end of the hallway.

"Where are you taking me?" Seto repeated anxiously.

Keke stopped in front of a door. "It'll make you feel better."

"You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking…"

"It depends on what you think I'm thinking."

"Never Mind!"

Keke jerked him in the bathroom and rid him of his coat, hanging it on a hook. She turned back and observed how **_unbelievably gorgeous_** he looked. What the hell was she saying! Or rather… Thinking!

Kaiba realized how she was staring at him. He tossed his necklace off, smirking greatly. "I presume you want me to take a shower?"

"A cold shower." Keke managed to say.

Seto nodded and came closer. She instinctively backed up a few steps. He didn't have his mind set on this right now, so he walked past her.

For a minute, Keke thought he was going to come right up to her. She sighed in relief. And Kaiba had heard it, turning around to look at her.

"What? What did you think I was going to do?"

She just stared, speechless.

"You know, you can watch me if you want. I don't mind at all."

"Seto!"

He giggled. "Hmm? It's your choice not mine. But hurry up or I'll make the decision for you."

"And what might that be?" Keke almost spat.

"To stay in here with me, of course!"

She blushed lightly. "Maybe I should let you choose for me, then."

Seto turned on the water while she deliberately strolled up behind him. Why the fuck did she want to touch him so much? That's not like her at all!

He noticed her presence behind him. "Can't resist me, huh?" He pushed the showerhead on.

Right after, while he still sat on the edge of the tub, She laced her arms around his chest, hugging him tenderly.

Kaiba turned slowly to return the embrace. He held her for a minute, beginning to lean back into the water. Once he had leaned back far enough, he slid down into the bottom of the tub, the liquid soaking his hair and chest. Keke sat on his lap, one leg on each side of him. Her hair was drenched as well. They stared at each other, blinking a few times. The brunette reached up, running a hand through her hair.

It was getting so hard to just pin him down for her. But he looked sooo damn sexy! The soaking wetness just made him so much more attractive!

Keke sighed happily, gazing down at him. She appeared like an innocent little girl, experimenting with others. Seto thought it was kind of cute. He pushed off the side of the bathtub so they could be in the shower without their legs hanging over the edge. She moved so she was on his thighs and threw her shirt off from the heat she was feeling. She settled on top of him, body pressing against his, faces very close together.

They could feel each other's breath. Keke slowly brought her lips to his. He slid his hands up to her lower back. She placed a hand on his neck, cupping his jaw. After what seemed like an eternity, both pulled away, gasping. She tousled his wet hair.

"Such an attractive guy," Keke messed up his hair more, sitting up. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Well… I do…" He breathed.

"Feeling better now?"

He nodded pushing himself up. She sat in his lap, gazing at him in bliss. He took advantage of the moment, taking her mouth longingly.

Seto whispered into her mouth, "It's getting cold in here."

Keke hit the shower dial. The water stopped after a moment, leaving them both shivering. She buried herself against him, attempting to soak up some of his body heat. He cautiously stood, stepping out without losing his balance and managed to hold on to her.

Both soon had towels and dried off, walking into Keke's bedroom because who honestly wants to know if Set and Yugi were still in Seto's bedroom or not. They weren't taking any chances so they both went to Keke's room to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: The very first part of this chapter has more INTENSE sexual stuff in it then the other chapter, so don't read if you don't like!** –Kaibasblueeyes

Chapter 6

He didn't remember how he got where he was. He couldn't remember. He was just there. Seto moved the knight up two spaces, and then left three. His opponent countered with the rook and knocked one of his pawns out of the game. Seto moved the bishop and plowed over his opponent's rook.

The pieces were glass and crystal. The glass was completely transparent and the crystal was semi-transparent. Seto was playing with the crystal and his opponent was playing with the glass pieces.

This strategy continued for a while, pieces being moved, pieces being taken off of the board, one event triggering the next… Until, both players had three pieces left on the chessboard. Seto had his king, queen, and a pawn. His opponent had a king, bishop and a pawn, also. Seto looked up from the board for the first time, realizing his opponent's face was hidden behind a navy blue hooded cloak. He swore mentally. He didn't even know whom the hell he was playing in this game.

He defeated his opponent in four moves. His opponent remained emotionless and Seto leaned back in his seat. He wasn't prepared for what happened next.

The guy pulled his hood back, revealing his _very_ familiar red, black and yellow hair… Seto should've known.

Yami stood. "You finally beat me in a game…" The words trailed off. He strolled over to the brunette.

Suddenly, hands were in Seto's hair and massaging his scalp. As his body heat went up a few notches, the tricolor haired boy stroked his neck gently. He had the urge to throw off his white coat and black sweater so he could be touched more. That may have been what his body wanted, but his mind told him to deal with it. Seto gripped the chair tightly. Yugi pushed his coat off, massaging his shoulders now. Kaiba swallowed hard, wishing this would stop, but unable to do anything.

He was going to lose control soon. Very soon. He relaxed his shoulders, easing the tension. Then he stood, but was pushed back onto a bed that came out of nowhere. Yami yanked Seto's necklace off and slipped his hands underneath the other's sweater.

He felt his pants tighten, letting out a quick gasp. His shirt was pulled off while he busied himself with the tricolor haired boy's cloak. By the time Seto had completely exposed the other's chest, his pants were on the floor and he was arching his back. Yugi pushed him further back the bed so he could get on himself. Next, he leaned down, taking Kaiba in his mouth.

The brunette gasped again, gripping the sheets under him. Yami's hands placed themselves on his hips and his tongue continued to work the taller boy. Seto barely bit back his moan and couldn't get his body to stop moving back and forth, mainly his hips. It was just impossible to hold still.

_Don't moan, don't moan! _Kaiba was practically screaming in his head. He didn't want anyone to know he was actually enjoying it. Seto's hands unconsciously grabbed the other's face lightly and attempted to tug him closer. In the process, he let out a tiny groan. Kaiba closed his eyes, feeling his climax coming. Soon, he cried out, filling Yugi's mouth completely and let go of him. He was breathing hard. Yugi pulled away and wiped his mouth, stroking Seto's still hard manhood. The brunette instantly felt tired, falling into a deep slumber. Yami pulled the covers over them both before snuggling against Kaiba.

Seto awoke gently sometime later, almost freaking out to the point that he came very close to falling out of the bed. Realizing it was just Keke's arm around his neck, he relaxed and purred softly. Seto remembered what happened before and stroked the front of his pants, not finding any wetness. But didn't he…? He slid his hand under the fabric, feeling the sensitive skin. He was clearly aroused, but didn't release already. He just needed to settle down.

Kaiba adjusted slowly, not waking Keke. He turned so he was on his back, having her still nestled in his hair on the pillow. Keke's arm dropped from his neck and she sleepily moved closer to his heat, further pressing into the side of his face. Seto told himself to forget about the dream for right now and get some sleep.

When Keke awoke, the place next to her was empty and the covers were all over the place. She sat up.

"I demand an explanation!"

"Let go of me and I'll give you one."

Keke rubbed her temples. Seto was mad, that she was sure of. She pulled on a pair of pants and stalked down the hall. "What the hell are you two yelling about?" Keke asked as she stood in the doorway to Set's bedroom.

Seto answered first, pointing at Set, who was still in his bed. "His stupid boyfriend is trying to convince me that I'm supposed to be gay!"

"I was completely unaware of this, so he can't blame me for it! And since when do you listen to your rival anyway?" Set countered.

"Fuck you." Seto turned away and folded his arms.

Set gazed at Keke with this he's-being-a-dick-so-don't-listen-to-him expression.

_I guess I'll have to fix this myself… _Keke thought. She walked over to Kaiba, touching his arms. "Why are you so mad at Set? He didn't do anything to you. Please don't blame him…"

Seto's arms fell to his sides and he looked into her face. "He was probably in on it too. He wants me to be gay so he can get me in bed with him."

Keke spoke very softly. "Seto…"

Kaiba tried not to melt at the tone of her voice. It made him want to put all of his anger in a box and ship it to the other side of the world. It was so hard to stay mad at anyone when she gave him that look. A quick vision of Set kissing him came into his mind.

Set stood, only clad in boxers, a glimpse of depression in his eyes. He closed them. "Our relationship can be that way if you want it to, Seto. It's completely up to you."

Seto stared blankly at him for a moment, then realized what he was talking about. "That's _not_ how I want it to be. I love you Set, but not in that way! That thought just crossed my mind for a second… Yami's wrong! What I said was wrong!"

Set opened his eyes. Keke took Kaiba's hand. "Nobody's perfect. Not even Seto Kaiba."

"I know." He paused for a breath. "I know."

"Un, you two might want to leave now. Unless, you want to watch me change clothing." Set turned back to Seto and Keke, smirking.

If there were book anywhere in his sight, Seto would've thrown it at him. "Set!"

"Hmm, it's your decision." Set scratched his chin.

Kaiba ushered the female out. "I'll get you later Set!" He pushed her into her room and left for his own.

Set and Keke were sitting at a table when Seto came out. He sat on the sofa near the table, staring at Set's robes.

"It's called a kilt." The Egyptian said, reading Seto's thoughts, not even looking up from his book.

_Sometimes I hate it when he does that, _Seto thought.

"I don't do it a lot." Set replied.

"Set! Stop it!" The brunette exclaimed.

"Sorry. I will."

Keke took this brief pause to chime in. "Are either of you hungry?"

Both boys gazed at her, like she interrupted something.

"I mean… I haven't seen you both eat since the day before yesterday. I can make something if you'd like."

"Are _you_ hungry, Keke?" Set asked politely.

"Un, maybe a little." Keke hid her embarrassment. Set figured it out.

Set stood. "Do you know how to make crepes?"

"Yes. I learned that in French class." Keke felt a bit shorter because of his height. She liked it better when they both sat and she stood. _I live with two guys that completely tower over me. Take one guess at how I feel._

Seto continued to look them both over. "Set, sit back down."

"Why?" The priest said simply, turning to him.

"Because you're making people uncomfortable." He snuck a glance at the female.

"Explain yourself."

"I hate it when you're twice my size when you're standing and I'm sitting."

"Then why don't you stand up?"

Set dropped his gaze towards the ground. "I'm too lazy right now."

"Fine. Be that way." Set positioned himself on the vacant chair.

"Keke, go ahead and make your crepes." Seto addressed, looking at her again.

She just nodded and left for the kitchen.

Kaiba turned his gaze on Set. "Next time, be aware of what you're doing to others."

"What did I do?" The Egyptian asked questionably.

"See? You didn't even notice it."

"Notice what?"

"Quit asking so many questions! Anyway, you didn't realize Keke was uncomfortable when you stood up?"

"Was I supposed to notice? I'm sorry Seto. I can't see how people are really feeling like you can."

Seto patted his arm. "You don't have to be sorry. Just try to be more observant next time."

Meanwhile, Keke was in the kitchen with a pan. _All right. Can Seto read minds? No, forget that idea. It seems like he always knows… Is everything about me always so obvious to him? _She turned the stove on and placed the pan there. She got the ingredients out and started to mix them together.

Unexpectedly, hands clasped her hips and she almost jumped six feet in the air she was so startled.

A deep voice came from behind her. "Did I surprise you?"

"You did. I'm startled very easily." She commented in a whisper.

She felt his breath on her neck. "That's interesting. I'll try to remember it next time." He pulled back a few steps.

Keke turned around and it just _happened_ to be Seto that was in front of her. "You wanted something?"

He shook his head. "No, I just thought I'd make myself useful."

"And how are you going to make yourself useful?"

"Do whatever you tell me to do." He stood next to her, gazing at her face.

"Do you know anything about pancakes?"

"Of course I do! But that's about the only thing I can make…"

She handed him the square spatula, going back to mixing the ingredients. He stared at it blankly for a few seconds, then dropped his hand. He walked over to the stove, positioning himself in front of it. Keke turned, finishing off the batter with the spoon. She poured it onto the pan.

"I don't know if I'm good at this or not so please don't get mad at me if I burn something!" Kaiba said in a very unsure tone.

"Like _I am_ going to get mad at you. Who cares if you burn something, just don't burn everything." She concluded, getting in his face, well kind of…

"I'll attempt not to." He replied hesitantly.

And he burnt the first two, then did it right the rest of the time. They ended up with two black and six okay crepes.

"Should I just throw them out?" Seto finally asked, setting the plate with them on it down, the two black ones being on the very top.

"You could dull the taste with some whipped cream." Keke pointed out, grabbing it from the fridge.

She picked up one of the burnt crepes, ripping a small piece off and squirting some of the substance onto it.

"You're not going to make me eat that, are you?" He inquired softly.

"Not unless you want to eat it."

"No Thank You!" He assured her, as well as himself.

She pushed it into her mouth, chewed and swallowed. "You can still taste that it's overcooked. Throw it."

Not thinking twice about it, he picked up the top two and tossed them into the trash. "I still think I suck at this."

"Why don't you go ask Set for his opinion?" Keke pulled out a few plates and placed the whipped cream and the chocolate sauce bottle on top of them.

"You have to admit, that guy is pretty truthful." Seto walked out of the kitchen with the food.

"I know. That's what I like about him." She followed him with the plates.

Kaiba appeared in Set's view first.

"Who made that?" He questioned.

"Well, I cooked and Keke mixed. I'm not very good at it." The CEO stated, setting it down on the table.

"That's okay. You don't have to cook perfectly, just as long as you don't serve the food you burn." The Egyptian commented.

"Point taken."

Set grabbed the brunette's chin, turning his face towards him. "I don't understand why you don't appreciate your own cooking."

"I'm just not good at it." Seto repeated, while Set stroked his chin tenderly.

The priest either moved closer to him or he pulled Kaiba closer. Seto didn't know which…

"What ever happened to the heartless, narcissistic jerk?"

"He comes and goes. He shows himself more out in public and almost completely takes over when I duel." He said a matter-of-factly.

"You're starting to sound like me by everything you say. Kind of like a split personality?"

"You could call it that."

The priest kissed his cheek. "I won't say anything else. It's not like you'd believe me anyway."

Seto sat in a chair a few spots away from him, putting his elbows on the table and covering the small blush on his nose. And it went away right when Keke strolled in with the plates.

The first thing she noticed was the silence in the room. "Are you guys okay?"

"I'm fine." Kaiba looked up and dropped his hands from his face.

"Same here." Set gave a small smile.

She placed plates in front of the two boys and one in front of her own seat before sitting directly between them. Both brunettes took one thin pancake. Seto didn't touch his at the moment, but watched intently as Set poured chocolate and whipped topping on his. Just before taking a bite, the priest noticed Kaiba watching him carefully.

"Is there a reason as to why you're staring at me?" He inquired quietly.

"Of course not! I was just… watching you to see if you liked my cooking…" The young CEO stuttered.

The Egyptian paused, looking at Seto for guilt. There wasn't any as far as he could see. Taking a bite slowly, he chewed thoughtfully, taking his sweet time. And it was annoying Seto… But hardly anyone would realize it unless they saw the outlines on his cheek where it was evident that he was clenching his jaw.

Set swallowed and expressed his opinion, "Pretty good for your first time cooking."

"Okay then." Kaiba leaned back in his chair. He took the toppings and spread them on the crepe. "If I get sick from this, it's completely your fault!"

Keke giggled slightly at him. "You must not trust your own cooking at all."

He rolled it up and took a bite. Then immediately set it down, gazing at what he just did by accident. The side of her face was covered in whipped cream, and she glared at no one in particular.

"Damn! Sorry." He managed to say, when a cunning idea struck him.

He smirked knowingly, leaning closer to her. He positioned her head a certain way so the side off her face was closer to him and his nose was pointing directly at it. Still holding onto her cheek and the back of her head, he leaned even closer and pressed his lips into the substance that lay on her other cheek. His tongue lapped while his soft lips moved on her cheek. And he went about it strategically, taking the smaller clumps first, then moving to the bigger spots, which had more. When he finished, he kissed her clean and didn't pull back for a while.

"Ooo, you're going to get it now." Keke challenged in a whisper.

She pulled his head back and held the nape of his neck as she gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Seto broke after a few minutes, regardless of what his lust-filled brain preferred. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

She touched his forehead, causing him to gaze up. "You are _one_ sexy man." She spaced the last three words out and said them like each was one sentence. Then she dropped her hand and adjusted in her seat.

Seto gave a light sigh and turned as well. They all finished off the food and Keke collected the plates, taking them to the kitchen to clean. The doorbell rang, causing Seto to stand up.

"I'll go answer it…" He trailed off, walking into the hall where the door was at.

He opened the door and it happens to be Kimo standing in front of him. "What the hell do you want?" Kaiba asked suspiciously.

"How about you hand over that Egyptian God to me, Kaiba?" The bodyguard said.

"How about NO?" The CEO countered with another question.

Kimo pulled out a knife, pointing it at him. "Wrong answer!" He lunged at the brunette.

Seto jumped out of the way, kicking the man in the stomach. Kimo grabbed his ankle and pulled him down, thrusting the knife towards his chest. Seto hooked both hands around the weapon and pushed it upward all the while the bodyguard pushed it downward.

Kaiba grunted painfully as the dagger was pushed closer to his chest while attempting as hard as he could to move it away. His eyes focused more on the spot where Kimo was trying to push it in rather than the actual weapon.

_He's aiming for my heart! _Seto shouted mentally. _He's trying to kill me! And I can't hold this off much longer. Wait! If I thrust the knife that way, then he won't murder me, he'll just injure me. Which is more important? My heart or my stomach? _

He took the brief pause in the man's strength to thrust the dagger away from his heart, but it plunged right into his mid-chest, just beneath his heart… Seto cried out in agony loudly.

Back in the kitchen… Keke dried off her hands from doing the dishes when she heard a tortured shout. She turned around, looking towards the hall in worry.

Now back to the fight… Seto growled fiercely at the man towering over him. Kimo hadn't gotten to his feet yet, so he took advantage of the moment. Kaiba slammed his foot right into the bodyguard's _place where it really hurts_. He tumbled backward, crashing into the wall.

Seto locked his hands around the handle of the weapon and tried to yank it out. It didn't budge. He groaned sorely as he tugged on it again. Still, it didn't move. _Why can't I pull it out? I should be able to! I'm not some weakling! _He stared at the blood which was very hard to see because of the black shirt he was wearing. _I once heard somewhere that when the body gets something stuck in it it's impossible to pull out because the body doesn't want to bleed to death. That's why this is so hard!_

He closed his eyes, giving up. He needed someone else's help to accomplish this. And about a minute later his girlfriend stumbled in.

"What happened to you? I could hear you groaning in pain." She said, clearly uncomfortable and worried.

"I'll explain later," he replied weakly, "just help me pull this out."

She kneeled down next to him and placed her hands over his, jerking the dagger out. He gave a shout as it came out. Unbeknownst to them, someone stood up behind them. Seto rolled over, taking Keke with him and he ended on the top. Kimo's foot landed with a thud on the floor. She grabbed Kaiba and pushed him into a sitting position against the far wall, away from the bodyguard. She stood in front of her boyfriend.

"Why don't you just leave him alone?" Keke questioned.

"Why don't I pick on a pretty little girl like you that's nothing compared to me? Kaiba's probably going to bleed to death anyway." Kimo laughed wickedly.

Seto glared at him. Kimo picked up the knife. "Or maybe I should speed up the process?" He added, walking towards them. He stood in front of her for a minute. "Why don't you get out of my way before I decide to hurt you as well?"

Keke didn't move. The man sliced her cheek, creating a long cut on the side of her face. She gave him a death glare. "You'll have to get past me first before you get Kaiba!"

Seto gripped the back of her shirt. "No! I don't want you to get hurt! Keke, no!"

She ignored him for the moment. "Why don't you fight me like a man? Anybody can kill a person with a weapon! Lets see if you can hurt me with your fists, or are you to chicken to drop your knife?" She mocked.

That got the jerk pissed. "I'll show you!" He threw the dagger at the opposite wall, where it stuck out of the wallpaper. He threw a fist at her. She dodged and stepped away from Seto, putting more distance between her and the stupid bastard. Kaiba's expression was worry. The man wanted _him, _not her. So by stepping away, she was putting him in danger, but the bodyguard wasn't paying attention to him anymore. His attention was on _her. _He had forgotten about Seto, for the time being.

He felt himself slipping into a dreamy state. Feeling tired and dizzy, he closed his eyes and rested more of his weight against the wall. They instantly shot back open, though.

_I can't fall unconscious! What if Keke needs my help? Kimo might hurt her and then it will be all my fault if he murders her! I'm not going to let that happen no matter what! _Seto's determination was greater than his tiredness. He stood up slowly, using the wall for support, while holding his chest. His breath came in pants and gasps.

The bastard had gotten Keke down on the floor and was holding her wrists. She was struggling like there was no tomorrow. She threw him off and sat up. He stood up, towering over her.

"Stupid Jackass!" She yelled while backing up, coming in contact with the wall.

"I'm the one you want, bastard!" Kaiba shouted, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. It drew the man's mind off of her, and on him.

He strolled over and stood in front of her.

"It's _YOUR_ funeral." Kimo stated, coming closer.

Seto held his ground. Right when the man was about to lunge at him, he whipped a hand out as fast as lightning and hit him very harshly with the duel disk on his wrist. That knocked Kimo out cold, and a moment later, Seto collapsed in Keke's lap, breathing heavily. She wrapped her arms around his chest, hugging him tightly to her. His head landed on her shoulder.

"Keke… just.. look after me…" He gasped.

"I will. I will, Seto." She repeated reassuringly, before he pasted out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The first thing noticeable when I regained my consciousness was the annoying pain in my chest. Initially, I thought it was my heart that was causing it, but I realized that it was just below that. My hand automatically went there and the majority of my chest was covered with bandages. I sat up, looking over my surroundings. It was my own room that I was in; my own bed. It was obvious to me that it was night, it being dark and all. There was only a slight source of light, coming from my laptop. Set was the one pecking away at it.

"Seto? Are you okay?" He asked, noticing I was awake.

"Except for the annoying pain in my chest, I'm fine." I stated.

"You think some analgesic will help?"

I nodded. "Can you get me a glass of water, also?"

"Sure thing." Set walked out, leaving my notebook on the chair he was sitting in.

I got out of my bed, stumbling over to it. And don't worry, I had pants on so don't get any ideas!

It appeared to me that the priest was typing about what happened with Kimo. It must be some online journal or something of the sort. I saved it for him and found an entry titled 'Vengeance and Love'. It sounded interesting. I opened the file and began reading, taking note that he wrote it in first person.

_I was being dragged away when I was put in control. And that's one thing Seto never did… Or allowed me to do. Two men were pulling me, both looked like Pegasus's goons. Why can't I feel Seto's presence in the back of his mind? Oh, great. He must of lost the damn duel. _

_I tried to adjust, but then I remembered that I was supposed to just be a soulless body, so my body went limp again. It looked like the idiots noticed what I did, but they didn't pay any attention to it. So I was dragged down into the underground dungeons and thrown into one of the cells. As soon as they left, I sat up, rubbing my head. I'll just have to do this myself. I stood, walking over to the lock that was preventing me from going anywhere. It won't prevent me very long though. Too bad for the Pharaoh, I can remember everything from my past. _

_With the flick of my wrist, the door lock opened itself. I kicked it and stepped out. Now how am I supposed to navigate my way through this labyrinth? And I can't be seen either! _

_I strolled down the hallway to my left. A few torches appeared occasionally on either side of the wall. Then I came to a four-way intersection. There were two paths across from me and one to my right. I was standing in the fourth one. I looked around for anyone, then I was just about to take the path to my right when I heard two men talking. I pushed up against the wall I was closest to, hoping they wouldn't come down this hall._

"_Master Pegasus is going to beat that little Yugi." One voice said._

"_Yeah, Kaiba was easily beat so he'll be no problem." The other agreed._

"_You think we should go check on Kaiba?"_

"_Like we need to? A soulless body like his can't just get up and walk away."_

_They have no idea how wrong they are._

"_I guess you're right." The two men walked into one of the halls across from this one. The voices also faded. _

_I turned and went up the path to my right. Later, I came to a fork. A Fork! Two halls were across from me. Left or right? Not knowing which one to pick, I walked into the left one. It turned out to be a dead-end. So I went back to where I started and took the right one. I ended up in the huge room with the duel platform was. It was night and there were no lights on. _

"_Ouch! Watch it." I heard someone complain._

"_Be quiet! We have to figure out how Pegasus beat Kaiba so easily." Some other voice said._

_I walked out further so I could see who was talking. Tristan, Bakura and Tea were standing on each other to see through a tiny hole in the wall. _

_"It's pretty obvious that he cheated. Pegasus beat Kaiba like he was a rookie." Bakura stated._

_Of course he cheated. That Millennium Eye of his allows him to cheat. Not like any of you can comprehend the power it holds and what it's capable of. _

_I stood behind one of the beams that held the second floor up, just to make sure they didn't see me. _

_"Hey guys! There's a building facing this way. And it just so happens there's a window pointing this way too." Tristan exclaimed suspiciously._

_"Oh, Tristan. What are you thinking? That someone used a telescope to see Kaiba's hand?" Tea asked._

_"Exactly. That hair of his could fit some type of communication device under it. Let's get over to that building." Tristan replied, losing his balance._

_They all fell and landed on top of each other. I snickered slightly. It was a decent sight. Once they all got up, I decided to follow them. You never know, they might just lead me to Pegasus. Even if they all are just a bunch of imbeciles. _

_They all walked out into the courtyard, making there way over to the building. I followed as silently as I could. Tristan found a rope with grappling hooks on the end of it. He tossed it up and it latched onto a part of the shingles. First Bakura went, then Tristan, and last Tea. They all climbed to the ledge and move along slowly. I was still at the bottom of the tower, thinking up a way to get up there myself. _

_Tea almost fell off, but the two boys grabbed her. I smirked, watching these morons was a lot of fun. I pulled out a card from inside my coat. The Blue Eyes White Dragon, Seto's favorite card, and mine also. I stared at it for a few seconds. Maybe I could use it? Stupid me! Of course I can! I'm a sorcerer. I can summon any dragon I want from the shadow realm. My personality turned slightly evil at that thought. I held out the card in front of me. _

_"Azrael, my Blue Eyes White Dragon, come to me." I commanded._

_The card glowed and a white dragon appeared. The dragon was only about a foot and six inches tall, which isn't her normal height, but she can revert back to dragon-size whenever she wants. She jumped into my arms. _

"_Good girl. Now can you get me up into that window?" I inquired, while she was nuzzling my neck._

_She turned around in my arms. Tristan, Bakura and Tea just got into the window I was talking about. Azrael squawked in agreement. She grew to her dragon-size and growled fiercely. I couldn't hold back my laugh anymore. So I just HAD to throw back my head and cackle. That's also what I meant by my personality turning a bit more evil than normal. _

_I jumped, with one swift move, onto the dragon's back. "Let's go."_

_She flapped her wings twice, then lifted off the ground. Flying to the tower, I jumped off seconds before she got there and landed on the windowsill. She turned back into her shorter form and nestled on my shoulder._

_The trio must've heard me because they all twisted around and gawked at me. Finally, someone spoke._

"_Kaiba? But aren't you supposed to be some soulless, obedient body? Your soul was locked away." Tristan declared slowly._

_Before I could answer, Pegasus entered the room. Noticing me first. "Are you Kaiba's ghost or something?" He pointed at me._

_I would've fell over if getting Seto back weren't so important to me. "Do I look like some see-through, floating Kaiba to you?!" I shouted, anger boiling._

"_But Kaiba's right here!" The egomaniac held up Seto's soul card. "Then who are you?" _

_I dropped from the windowsill. "I'm your worst nightmare if you don't hand over Seto and Mokuba!" _

"_I guess I'll just have to seal you away, whoever you are!" Pegasus's eye glowed._

"_Must you jump to conclusions?" I smirked, holding a hand out in front of me. I chanted an Egyptian spell quickly to protect me from his powers. _

"_What?! How did you do that?" He was clearly devastated when his eye had no effect on me._

"_I'll make this an easy decision for you. You can give me the two souls I want or I can have Azrael tear you to shreds along with my two other Blue Eyes White Dragons!" I held the two dragon cards in one of my hands. _

_Azrael roared loudly, showing her sharp teeth. _

"_What do you mean, your Blue Eyes White Dragons?" _

"_I mean that Seto's merely the Dragon Tamer. I'm the Dragon Master! Now choose before I kill you myself!"_

_Pegasus stepped back. I stepped forward. I didn't know it yet, but my anger was making me do these things. I was so pissed that I wouldn't hesitate to kill him. _

"_You brought all this on yourself. It's your fault I'm here. The reason I'm in control of Seto's body lies in what you did. You removed his soul. By doing so, his body put me in control. And I'm out for revenge! Revenge on the reason I ended up in control. **You. Took. His. Soul**." I walked even closer. _

_He edged backward. The look on his face changed, like in the sense that he thought of something. "What will you do if I give them to you? I'm the only one with the power to free them! Ha! You can't kill me." Pegasus concluded._

_Foolish idiot. He doesn't know who he's dealing with. No one knows! The only two people who could possibly figure it out are Seto and the Pharaoh._

_Azrael suddenly bit my ear. I turned my head to her. She spoke to me in the language of the dragons, rubbing my cheek with her muzzle. I could understand it like English. She was telling me not to do it. _

"_But Pegasus is the one who's hurting everyone! He deserves to be executed! And I can end everyone's pain right now!" I protested, glaring at the Creator._

_She roared, telling me that Seto wouldn't want me to murder him. It was always hard to argue with that statement being used against me. I hated how Seto was almost never wrong. Well, I couldn't say 'no' to Seto._

"_You may have saved yourself this time, but I'll be back! I'll also be watching your duel with the Pharaoh. If you don't release their souls, regardless if the Pharaoh beats you or not, I'll tear you limb from limb with the help of my Blue Eyes White Dragons! So beware." I walked back and jumped onto the windowsill. But then I thought of something, so I faced him again. "Oh, and if you try to run from me, you won't get very far. The reason behind that is because my dragons can locate anyone, anywhere and bring them to me. So I wouldn't even try it if I were you." A flash of lightning erupted behind me. I leaped out of the window._

_Looks like I terrified Pegasus more than anyone else in this realm could. Bastard. He thought he could just cheat his way out of things. His power is **nothing** compared to mine. I **never** cheated in my life, or former life, I should say. Well, this is technically my second life. _

_It felt like my body was weightless. It's such a nice feeling. You're falling from a high place and you just feel like you floated down. Maybe it was the coat… I soon landed, on my feet, on Azrael's back. She snarled with pride. Within a minute or two, she arrived on the ground and I got off her. She reverted back to her smaller form, perching on my shoulder. I might as well pay the Pharaoh a visit._

_Now what would be the perfect way to make my entrance? Let's see… I don't want to scare him. Maybe the window? I stalked off towards his room._

_Pegasus probably made sure that no one would remember what happened, me being the exception. And Yami Bakura sent everyone back to their beds, confusing them even more. That's what I assumed, anyway._

_I found a rope and stopped at a place under his window. The window was open, but just a tiny crack. Azrael flew up to the windowsill. I threw the rope up to her and she tied it onto the ledge. I climbed up while she got the window open to a reasonable width. Kicking the rope off of the ledge, I sprinted swiftly into his room, grabbing my dragon on the way. I pushed myself against one of the far corners of the room, covering Azrael's mouth. _

_Yugi awoke gently, I assumed it was from the window being open and causing the room to get colder, and got up to shut it. He stood in the moonlight for a moment, rubbing his eye before he shut it. In my opinion, he looked gorgeous. In Seto's opinion, he looked like he could be beaten easily. The Pharaoh has no memory of his past, I reminded myself. He doesn't remember me. I had to hold myself back from going over to him. _

_Yugi went back to the bed and pulled the covers up. I thought of something. When I was positive that he was asleep, I came out of the shadows and strolled to his bedside. I could make this work. I placed a hand over his puzzle, muttering some Egyptian, causing it to glow. Yugi transformed into the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh was always better looking than his host. My spell also cut little Yugi off from him, so he wouldn't know what we were talking about. _

_Yami stirred, touching my hand. I held it in mine while he slept. I sat on the edge of the bed, stroking his hand. _

"_How are there… two Kaibas?" Yami murmured softly in his sleep. _

_I smirked lightly. He was dreaming about me. Suddenly, he jerked up, shouting Seto's last name. _

_I shoved my hands over his mouth. "Don't shout. Do you want anyone to hear you?" _

_His purple eyes were wide, staring at me in shock. Then, gently his hands went up to mine and pulled them away. "You're not Kaiba." He concluded._

"_No, I'm not. You're about the only one who got it right." I said quietly, putting my hands in my lap._

"_Then, why…?" He started._

_I answered what he was going to say. "I'm just stuck with his body. Though I'm not exactly Seto, I'm the closest you'll get to him." _

_Azrael jumped onto my shoulder and squawked._

"_You seem familiar somehow. Like I had known you in a deep, emotional way."_

"_You're very right. The thing is you don't remember, do you?" _

_Yami looked away. "I have no memory of anything before Yugi solved the puzzle."_

"_I thought so. If only I had my rod! Then you'd remember." _

"_Do you have a name?"_

"_Of course. My name is technically Seto, but everyone calls me Set. There can't be two people with the exact same name."_

_Azrael dropped into my lap and I stroked her wing. The Pharaoh watched her, then looked at me. _

"_You tame dragons."_

"_Not quite. I'm the Master of the dragons. Seto's the Tamer of the dragons." I leaned closer. "Seto knows nothing of relationships." _

_Yami fell back on the pillow. I leaned over him, almost on top of him. "I'm much more different from Seto then you think." I commented. _

"_I can see that." Yami said, cupping my jaw right before my mouth descended on his._

_One hand continued to cup my jaw, while the other slid under my shirt. I groaned sexually when he racked his fingers along my chest. Wait. This isn't my chest, this is Seto's chest! I broke from the Pharaoh, lacing Seto's hand with the one that was just pleasuring me. _

"_What's wrong?" Yami inquired concernedly. _

"_I can't do this. This isn't my body to abuse. Seto's body is his own business and it's not my decision as to when he loses his virginity. That's his own decision! He'll be mad at me if I do something he doesn't like. Sorry, Yami." I told him. I fell to his side._

"_It's okay. I know how you feel." Yami still held my hand._

_Azrael snuggled into Seto's chest. "I should get going. I can't be caught with you." I declared. I hopped off the bed and stood in front of the window._

"_Set!" _

_I turned._

"_You make my body feel more alive than any other person ever will." The dark Yugi blushed slightly. _

"_Just remember to beat the hell out of Pegasus in your duel. And I'll see you again someday." I reminded, flying out the window with my Blue Eyes. _

_Nothing else happened until Yami beat the crap out of Pegasus. I was walking down the dungeons, near the cell his goons put me in. When something instantly knocked me down. I came back to myself a few minutes later, holding my aching head. Someone who sounded a lot like Seto was groaning. I sat up, processing the scene I saw before me. It was Seto, on his back, on the corridor floor. Then, where was I? I gazed down, seeing that I was in my own body. It was my Egyptian outfit. _

_Seto continued to groan and growl. I went over there, sitting him in my lap. His eyes opened slowly and a hand touched my chin. "Set?" _

_I nodded. _

"_How is this possible?" He asked carefully._

"_I don't honestly know. It must be some side effect or something." I wondered, stroking his cheek._

_His facial expression made it look like he thought of something. "Mokuba! We need to find him! Find the briefcase." _

_I helped him stand, then went looking for his briefcase. I found it behind a suit of armor. I ambled back, handing it to him. _

"_Thanks." He hugged me gently, which was new for him._

"_Should we explain this to everyone?" I asked as we walked through the labyrinth._

"_Nope. They can figure it out for themselves." Seto answered. _

"_That'll make them figure things out by themselves for a change." I added. _

_We ended up at the front gate. For some reason, it seemed like we both were in good moods for a change. Seto was smiling, which you don't normally see. I wasn't pissed off either. Well, that's technically incorrect, I'm rarely pissed off. _

_It **just so happens **that the whole gang of imbeciles was right there waiting for us when the gates opened. Damn. I have to correct myself again! Waiting for Seto. They don't even know I exist! Well, save Yami. He knows. _

"_I know." Seto said, interrupting my thoughts. He was staring into my eyes._

"_You read my thoughts." I simply concluded, putting his hair behind his ear. _

_Seto looked away and towards his little brother. Mokuba ran to him and jumped into his arms. He cried into Seto's trench coat, saying his name over and over again. The brunette's expression softened. _

"_I thought I lost you forever, Seto. But now we're together again." Mokuba sobbed gently. _

_I walked over next to my reincarnation, caressing his arm. I felt the Pharaoh's eyes on me. _

"_Set…" Yami stood in front of me. _

"_I told you we'd meet again." I stated, gazing at him._

_Seto interrupted. "And does Yugi know you?" _

"_I met him when you were sealed away. He looked after your body for you." The Pharaoh replied._

"_Does anyone mind tellin' me how there are two Kaibas?" Joey butted in. _

"_There aren't two Kaibas, Joey." Yugi answered._

"_Well, one is Kaiba. But the other one looks a lot like him!" _

"_I'm not Kaiba, yet I am Kaiba." I merely said._

"_You mind explaining that?" Joey questioned._

"_I have a different name. But I look the same as him, I'm just five years older. My skin is a slightly different color also." _

_Wheeler scratched his head. I probably just confused him more._

_Seto stood back up from his kneeling position. "Thank you, Yugi for saving my brother's soul. And I am grateful. But because of our circumstances our last duel was not conclusive."_

_Yugi nodded. "Yes, you're right."_

_"One day we will meet in the arena again and one of us will walk away with pride. Let's go guys. The copter's waiting." Seto acknowledged, turning around._

_Mokuba and I followed him. _

I finished reading the journal. Wow. I didn't know Set could write that well. I felt someone's warm breath on the back of my neck.

"Interesting, huh?" Set's voice came from behind me.

"You write well for an Egyptian. I didn't know you could be so vengeful." I said, taking the pills and the water he handed me.

"I was angry at Pegasus. That stupid bastard! He hurt you…"

"But your revenge was for me. You almost killed him over me."

"I'm sorry, Seto. I got carried away."

I embraced him. "Don't apologize. I didn't know you cared for me like… your boyfriend. Just don't dump me."

Set laughed softly. "I won't dump you. You can count on that."

I changed the subject. "Don't you think Tea's just a heartless bitch out to use Yugi?"

Set let go of me. "She's been trying to get Yami to go out with her for years. Sorry, bitch, but Yami's mine! He hates you!"

I chuckled at that. "She just wants to get off on him."

"Exactly. She'll just use him if she gets a hold of him. He doesn't matter to her like he matters to me."

"You two have been lovers since the beginning. Your relationship is deep and passionate. Screw her!" I shouted.

"That's the reason she hates both of us. She's probably the one who's been trying to kill you." Set dropped his head.

"Malik is too. But why Kimo?"

"Malik could've been controlling him."

"Maybe." I semi-agreed.

"Is your chest doing any better?" Set asked, running his hand over my bandages.

"I'm just a little uncomfortable." I took his hand and held it.

His other hand unbuckled my belt and slid my pants down so my other bandage was showing. I let go of his hand and he removed the bandage there. Then he slid my pants back on my hips and instead of buckling my belt, he pulled it out of the loop. It was dropped on the floor. I hoped he wasn't proposing something.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I won't get into what happened between Set and I. It's not very important. I was walking down the hallway. I had my mind set on something right now. I stopped in front of a door. I opened it noiselessly and shut it behind me. I strolled over to the side of the bed.

There lay Keke, twisting and turning in her sleep. She looked okay, except for the moisture streaking her cheeks. It was coming from her eyes. I sat next to her side and I took my chance at touching her.

"Keke?" I said slowly, stroking her arm.

Her head fell to my left. "No…" She murmured softly. "You can't…"

I watched carefully, ready for anything. Who's she talking about?

Her head jerked to my right. "Leave him alone… What did he ever do to you?"

Is she talking about me? I held her wrists in my hands.

"No! Malik, no!" Keke shouted in her sleep before tears ran down her cheeks.

I shook her gently. "Keke? Wake up! You're dreaming!"

Her eyes shot open after struggling against my grip for a minute. "Seto? Oh, Seto!" She sat up and immediately hooked onto my arm, crying soundlessly.

I rubbed her back. "It's okay. I'm here." I sat with her for a while.

She pulled back slightly, rubbing her eyes.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I inquired.

She shook her head. "Sorry. I don't want you to get mad."

"Tell me later, then. You're okay, right?" I rested my hands on my legs.

She adjusted and nodded. "It just scared me a bit."

"Do you want me to stay in here?" I asked, leaning forward.

She moved to one side of the bed and patted a spot next to her. "There's room. But you'll have to find yourself a pillow."

"I don't need a pillow." I declared, climbing under the covers next to her.

I wove my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me. She kissed my jaw briefly, sighing happily.

"I know this is a bad time to ask this but how come you care about Mokuba and me, but you hate Yugi and Joey?" Keke asked.

"Hate is too strong of a word. I_ dislike_ Joey because he insults my intelligence," I responded, "but I don't necessarily _dislike_ Yugi."

"Oh, I just thought you hated them. Because of the way you act towards them." She stated.

I pressed my face into her black hair and fell asleep.

Who honestly knows how much later I awoke, but it was morning. The first thing that occurred to me was that that stupid ache in my chest was there. I hugged the pillow to it, trying to make it feel better. If I was hugging the pillow, then where was Keke? I sat up. I was the only person in the bed. I got up and went to my room. Set was asleep on the edge of my bed.

"Set! Wake up!" I shouted, pushing on him.

He awoke slowly. "Next time tell me when you're not coming back." Set said.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were expecting me to come back. Have you seen Keke?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Not since she went to bed last night." He yawned, leaning up.

"She knows how much I worry when I don't know where she is! She could've at least left a note!" I complained.

Set stood. "Did you happen to _look_ for a note?"

"No." I admitted.

"Why don't you go look?" He suggested.

I sighed and walked back to her room. The covers were messed up, probably from me, and the pillow was on the floor.

I picked it up and placed it on the bed. My eyes scanned the room for anything she could've left me. And I found… absolutely nothing. There wasn't a piece of paper in sight, not even a sticky note.

I slumped back to my room, sitting on the bed. "What did I do?" I asked no one in particular.

"You didn't do anything." A hand ran through my brown hair.

I turned my head and saw Set. He was playing with the strands of my hair. "She doesn't have to be around you 24/7."

"I know. It's just not like her to run off without telling me." I acknowledged.

"She might've just needed some fresh air." The priest guessed.

I stood, going over to my dresser. I took out my black turtleneck and the metal cuffs. I pulled the turtleneck on.

"What do you think you're doing?" Set inquired, standing up.

I snapped the cuffs on my wrists. "I'm going somewhere. Don't even try to stop me." I grabbed my belt off the floor and black boots.

Once I was done putting those on, I picked up my necklace from the nightstand, tossing the loop over my head.

Set nudged me, holding out my long, white coat. "If I can't stop you, I might as well help you."

"Thanks." I praised, taking it from him and pulling it on.

I went to my dresser and pulled it open. Gently, I took out my deck. Placing it in my coat pocket, I turned and walked out.

I spotted my duel disk on a stand near the front door. I slipped it on my left arm and fastened it. I ambled out the front door, making my way to Domino City. (Battle City if you want me to call it that)

If Malik got her, I Am So Going To Kick His Ass! SO BEWARE OF A VERY PISSED SETO KAIBA, YOU BASTARD! That's my mood if I run into him. If it's Wheeler, I'll just piss him off. No major mood swing there. And anyway, no one wants to be around him. Yugi wouldn't have her, he already has a lover. He might just be talking to her, though. Yugi would never cheat on Set, ever. Those two are too devoted to each other.

I walked past the café. Maybe she's in there? I reverted my gaze back and forth, looking for her. Nope. I continued my walk. I didn't find anything for about forty-five minutes of strolling when I heard people talking.

I looked and saw Joey, Keke and Yugi. Wheeler was soaked with water, Keke was laughing and Yugi was just… standing there. I watched them for a few minutes. The expression changed on Keke's face when Wheeler said something and it seemed like she started to argue with him. Joey asked her something and she hit him. Good. Right in the eye, too. Yugi broke it up soon after. I took my time to walk over there.

"Good job." I complimented, standing next to Keke.

"I only did it because he was insulting you." She explained.

"No, I meant that seriously. Not sarcastically." I replied.

"Really?" She stared at me.

"Yes."

"And Joey learned his lesson. Right?" Yami asked, looking over at the soaked puppy.

"Yes, never underestimate anyone; including girls. You hit just as hard as Kaiba, Keke!" Joey praised, rubbing his black eye.

"So, Wheeler? Did the rare hunters chain you to an anchor and throw you into the river? Or did you just fall in while you were looking at something down there?" I inquired offensively.

"Kaiba, shut up! I'm not answering that!" Wheeler retorted angrily.

"Joey claims that the rare hunters _pushed_ him in." Yugi answered my question.

"Yugi!" The blond dog shouted.

"Can I speak with you privately?" I asked, turning to Keke.

"Un, sure." She hesitated.

"You think you can just kick us out?" Joey questioned irately.

"Come on, Joey. They want to be alone." Yami hooked arms with Wheeler and led him away.

I spotted a bench and sat on it. Keke did the same. She turned and looked at me until I said something.

Ask, Seto, I told myself. "Why did you just leave me like that?" Okay, not the question I had in mind but all right.

"I didn't leave you. I just needed some alone time." She responded honestly.

"You didn't tell me."

"You didn't see the note on the door, did you?"

"Damn. I new I should've read the piece of paper I noticed right before leaving!" I smacked myself mentally.

"Your determination to find me forced you to ignore it." She rephrased.

I held my hand out. "You could put it that way."

She gently laced her fingers with mine and smiled. I pulled her to me, smirking. Wrapping my other arm around her, never unlacing our hands, I leaned down. I did it slow, to tease her a little bit. And well, I didn't have to lean very far down on account that we're almost the same height when we're sitting.

I claimed her in a warm, possessive kiss. No! Add the word dominant in there! In a warm, dominant, possessive kiss. There, that's better. I had to go a little further. My tongue ran over her lips, hoping she would get the idea. I didn't get any movement from her, just this fearful look in her eyes. I attempted to read her eyes the best I could. Something about me taking advantage of her? I'm not going to do that; I won't do it. She opened her mouth a hair, which surprised me slightly. I couldn't tell if she was leaning back or I was pushing her forward.

I slid in tenderly, caressing her tongue with mine. I worked thoroughly, exploring as much as I could. We fell into a lying position, with me on top, might I add. Her hand pushed the back of my head, deepening it. I pulled away from her mouth after a minute and went to her neck, kissing her jaw. Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled us up. Her chin fell onto my shoulder as I held her.

"Were you trying to prove something?" Keke asked.

"No, I can ask you something now." I replied.

She pulled off of my arm, staring at my eyes. "Ask me what?"

"Are we dating?" I finally asked the question!

"That's a stupid question, Seto. You kissed me, then you gave me a full kiss, and now you're asking me this?" She blinked.

"Is that a yes?" I inquired.

"_I_ think so." She rested her chin back on my shoulder.

"This is nice." I said a few minutes later.

"Yeah. I'm ready." She changed the subject.

"For what?" I looked at her questionably.

"To tell you about last night, silly!" Keke touched the side of my face, then kissed it.

I smiled. "Well, are you going to tell me or what?"

She adjusted in my lap, so her back was against my chest. My hands went into her lap.

"It was a terrible dream. I was walking on the side of a street and you were riding in your limousine on the other side."

"And?"

"Malik came riding down the street and jumped his motorcycle on to the vehicle you were in."

"What happened then?"

"Seto, stop interrupting."

"Okay."

"He crushed it totally, and he rode away laughing."

"Of course."

"I ran over and pulled you out, the driver was dead, and you were bleeding on your forehead."

I tightened my arms.

"I held you and you said something to me, then you just… died in my arms." Explained Keke, tears streaking her eyes.

"I'm right here." I continued to hold her in my protective embrace. "I'm not dead in reality. And that's what counts." I declared, softly wiping the tears away.

"It just scared me to death. It's like someone wants us to hate each other." She guessed, gazing down at our entwined arms.

"That's impossible. I love you." I claimed.

She leaned back far enough into me to see my face. "You can say that with a straight face?"

"Hey! What are you supposed to say back?" I almost laughed.

"I love you too, Seto."

"Thank you."

She moved off of me, leaving one of my arms wrapped around her side. I stood, holding out my arm. She took my hand and got up, then wrapped her arm around mine, lacing our fingers. We walked back home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We hit a detour. Not like it was a bad detour, it actually was quite helpful. I noticed earlier that the sky was darker than normal and a few lightning bolts crackled.

"Since when does it get dark during the day?" Keke asked me.

"It doesn't. Something's going on here." I declared.

"I hope Yugi didn't get himself into trouble."

I looked at her. "That must be it. Come on, we better go help him." I walked off and she followed.

As we got closer to where the darkness was coming from, a giant red dragon could be seen. It had a long snake-like body with sharp scales on it's back and tail. As soon as I got to a decent spot where I could see both Yugi and his opponent, I began to shout. "Get up, Yugi!"

He looked up from his fallen position. "Kaiba?" His voice was barely audible.

"Since when do you bow down to your opponents?"

"Never."

"Then get up! If God stops you, then defeat God and keep moving ahead!" Yes, I did just insult religion… Bad me.

Keke was silent for the time being, standing next to me.

"I understand, Kaiba. Wait for me! I will defeat God!" Yugi replied, standing up.

"Wow. Seto can actually be a good influence." Keke said quietly.

"Yes I can, but more so when I want to be." I nodded.

She leaned up, getting close to my face. "Aren't you just altruistic."

"I know." I rubbed my nose on hers.

"Ahem." I heard Yugi cough. He was staring at us.

"Humph." I pulled back, crossing my arms.

"Oh Seto." Keke said, touching one of my arms softly.

I was just glad she didn't say it in a seductive way. Great, now I'm going to cause a bulge in my pants because of these thoughts. Just watch!

I realized that she was staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing. I don't know." She backed off, gazing at the ground.

"I just don't like it when people stare at me." I explained, dropping my arms.

"You should be used to it by now." Keke mumbled.

"People DO stare at me a lot, don't they?"

She lifted her head and looked at me. "It's because… um." She trailed off.

"I'm nice to look at?" I added for her.

"Yes. And… You're tall." She blushed very slightly.

"Maybe I should be better short. Then people wouldn't notice me as much." I commented.

Keke embraced my waist. "Don't say that. You're better tall."

I felt faintly uncomfortable with her pressed against me. Certain 'bad' thoughts crept unwillingly back into my mind. I swallowed, feeling myself stiffen. I gently pushed her back before something worse happened.

"Is something wrong?" Keke asked concernedly, wondering why I was neglecting her.

"Not really. I'm fine." I replied hesitantly, covering it with my duster.

"Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?"

"It's a 'I'm not going to tell you right now for certain reasons'."

"What kind of reasons?"

"Number one, I'm not going to talk about it out in the open where everyone can hear me and two, I've never been open about this sort of thing in all my life!"

"Okay. Sorry if I made you angry."

"You didn't make me angry. I needed to get my point across." I said, Yugi and his opponent were staring at me angrily. I added, "And I'll shut up now."

Who cares about the duel anyways? I'll just skip it. So Yugi defeated Slifer and won the damn duel, actually winning Slifer the Sky Dragon because of the rules I made up myself.

Keke and I approached him. "So Yugi, do you want to duel for Slifer right now?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

But that wasn't the case. "Not until I find Joey, Kaiba!" Yami shouted gently. Then he added, "I have to make sure he's safe first, then you will get your duel."

"Alright, fine. Be that way. But I _will_ get my duel eventually." I came very close to growling.

Yami turned and ran off saying something about Malik is going to get to his friends before he can. I was quiet for a moment. "I don't see why he cares so much about that blond idiot."

"Seto!" Keke shouted swiftly.

"What? I was only being honest about my opinion." I turned around. I knew I was supposed to remember something very important…. But I couldn't think of it. "Was I supposed to remember something?"

"Un.. What about what happened between you and Malik?"

The memory from the duel clicked in my mind. "Malik said he had something of great value to me. But he didn't say what it was." I pondered. A flashback entered my mind briefly. _There are only two things in this world Seto gives a damn about: His dragons and his little brother. _Those were Set's words from a while ago.

Keke watched me curiously.

I snapped right when I thought of it. "Mokuba!" I shouted, shaking the first thing my hands came in contact with.

It was Keke. "Seto! Calm down!" She yelled in return to my actions.

My shaking of her was reduced a bit until she put her hands on my shoulder, causing me to stop completely. "Now put me down." She commanded calmly.

I didn't even realize I had picked her up until then. "It was right in front of my face the whole time and I was blinded to it…" I dropped my head in depression, standing a few feet away from her.

"It's not your fault." Keke's voice soothed.

"I'm such a fucking dumbass," I covered my face, "he was gone for at least a day and I didn't even give it a second thought."

"Do you know why?"

"It was either my ego or my obsession with you." I turned to her, gazing at her face.

"You have an obsession with me?" She asked, surprised.

"Kind of. I've never been obsessed with anyone in my life before. I've never _liked_ anyone before you." I admitted, running a hand through my brown locks.

She came up to me. "I've never been with anyone else besides you, either. So I guess we're even." She hugged one of my arms.

I dropped the other one to my side and brought her in my arms. I kissed the top of her head.

"Do you have that tracking device on you?" Keke inquired, looking up at me.

I pulled it out of my coat. "This?"

She took it from me and looked it off as if trying to figure out how to work it. Her eyes glowed when it looked like she found what she wanted. "Let's go help Yugi, Seto." She said it as more of an order than a suggestion while tugging on my shirt collar.

When I made no response, she added, "What about Mokuba?"

How could I have been so forgetful? "Mokuba…" I repeated, letting go of her.

"If we help Yugi find Joey, it could lead us to Mokuba." Keke commented, touching me softly. She took my arm.

"I wonder why no one ever takes you away from me." I mentioned while we were strolling through the street.

"Probably because no one knows how much you care about me?" She said it as more of a question than a statement.

"Maybe." I answered.

"Is that a good thing?"

"I never really thought about it before." I said, stopping for a moment to think.

She kept walking, but paused when she realized I wasn't following. "Seto?" She asked unsurely.

I jogged up to her. "Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts."

She looked at the device in her hand. "Don't think twice about it." She turned and ambled away, expecting me to follow.

Soon we were in this long alley and I spotted Yami talking with two rare hunters. The pair seem to be arguing over who was going to duel him first. That was the part where I interrupted.

"What if both of us duel against you?" I cut in.

"Since when do you like to be helpful?" Yami asked.

"Since I'm choosing to. Or I could just go back to minding my own business and you'd have to take on both of these fools all by yourself." I stated, crossing my arms.

"On second thought, just forget what I said. I'd really appreciate your help right now, Kaiba." Yami rephrased.

"Oh, I'll do more than just help. I'll defeat these two on my own without any need of assistance."

"Be my guest," was all Yami replied.

"Since it's against the rules to have two versus one, you're going to at least play a part in this duel. But I'll do all the work, you can watch." I claimed.

"Alright. Then let's duel!" Yami shouted, activating the duel disk on his arm.

I rolled my eyes. He still _has_ to say that….

Okay time to fast forward. So I summoned Obelisk and destroyed their life points, basically. And the impact knocked both rare hunters out cold. We took their locator cards.

"If you want to find Joey, then stick with me. I'll be able to find him with my satellite." I said, taking the tracking device from Keke. I punched in a few numbers and the device gave me his location. "All right. Follow me."

We walked around for who knows how long until we got to the aquarium.

"Joey! Where are you?" Yami yelled, strolling around the aquarium.

"Damn it! Wheeler's not here." I concluded, looking around also.

Yami came back over and linked my arm with his, dragging me out of the building…. and all the way to a phone booth.

"You stay here." The spirit commanded, leaving me right in front of the booth while he went in it.

I leaned against a telephone pole right across from the booth, crossing my arms. Keke ambled up to me slowly.

She smiled slightly. "Oh, Seto." She paused. "I guess your not always right."

"I wasn't wrong. Wheeler just must've went somewhere else in the time period that I didn't look at his location." I corrected stubbornly.

She tugged on my arm gently until my arms fell to my sides. "You look stubborn when you have your arms traversed like that."

"But I am stubborn." I partially laughed.

She slid her hand down my arm and took mine. "You think I don't know that?"

"You know I can't read minds." I smirked, leaning down.

"But you _can_ read facial expressions." Keke remembered, caressing the bottom of my chin.

There was evidence for that statement. In fact, that happened two times. One was the Joey incident, where I figured out that he fell asleep on her and the other was when Set was standing and she was making this I-feel-so-short-when-you-stand-next-to-me face.

She continued, "you do it to me sometimes."

Keke dropped her hand when Yami came out of the phone booth.

"Kaiba, the rare hunters have already gotten to my friends." The pharaoh stated.

She stepped to the side of me, still holding my hand.

"Well, let's check Wheeler's homing signal." I complied, taking out the tracking device.

The satellite wasn't transmitting a signal… I punched a few buttons. Nothing. Yami must've been watching my face. "Having troubles?"

"Hn. Someone's blocking the signal…. or my satellite has a glitch." I concluded, shoving the locator back in my coat.

We all went for another walk, until Mr. Rare Hunter showed up, blocking our path.

"What the hell do you want!" Yami and I shouted together.

Keke pressed closer to my arm. The Ghouls member seemed to look me over for a moment. "Ah, Kaiba and Yugi. I've been looking for you."

That made us both glare at him.

The hooded figure persisted, "so hostile. I was going to suggest we make a deal. You give me what I want and I'll give you what you want."

He was planning something. He wanted our Egyptian God cards.

Yami stepped forward. "How about you give us back what is rightfully ours?"

It was kind of funny, because of the fact that Yami was taller than the rare hunter. The hooded man was so short; he only came to slightly below Yami's shoulders. Yami's hair came to my shoulders if we were to stand right next to each other. So this shorter man would only come to about my waist. I just found it faintly humorous.

I felt Keke adjust and let go of my arm, almost like she didn't want to. And I didn't want her to, either, but it was probably for the best.

"I guess there's only one way to settle this." The rare hunter said.

Why the hell did he keep looking at me? I swear he did!

Some of the short man's "friends" showed up, coming from behind him. There were four men total, all which were carrying metal bars. Oh, and the other hooded figures were much taller than the short rare hunter, some were maybe even as tall as me.

"Oh, this is just great. Thanks a lot, Yami." I praised sarcastically.

"Well, I didn't know shorty had friends." Yami replied.

We both stepped back, while Keke got in a position between us. I planted my feet on the ground and got into a fighting stance. Two men charged at me. I tripped one so he fell on his face and the other stopped in front of me, swinging the bar. Ducking, I kicked a leg and he fell. The first man got up and swung at me, which I jumped back to dodge. In the process of that, I knocked the bar out of the guy on the floor's hand. I grabbed it up, dodging another swing of metal. I smashed the bar I had at the man's arm and he fell on top of the other figure, onto ground. I threw the bar at the two men, not caring were it landed.

Keke was having a bit of trouble. She landed on the ground after the hunter had swung at her. I ran over and blocked the next blow with my wrist. In return, my wrist ached after he had hit it decently hard. Keke suddenly wrapped her hands around my wrists and pulled me backwards, causing me almost do a back flip. I ended up kicking a man who was right behind me, knocking him down. I actually landed on my feet, but then I realized the man in front of me still had the metal bar. Right when my world was about to come crashing down, Yami came up behind him and slammed a pole into his head.

I helped Keke up gently. Yami threw the pole down. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm okay." I assured, "my wrist just hurts." I rubbed it.

She reached for my arm, but I jerked it away. "I'm fine." I repeated stubbornly.

Keke shook her head at me. I turned around, noticing that three of the idiots were coming back for more.

Two of them ran at me, grabbing my arms and slamming me into a nearby wall. I struggled continuously, which in return got me rammed into the side of the building some more. I gave up after a period of time, attempting to kick their legs out from under them so they fell. Every try missed as they stepped out of my reach, but they still had the indestructible grip on my arms.

Now how was I going to get out of this one? Two guys were pinning me to a wall… I couldn't, exactly, tell what happened next. My vision was beginning to go blurry and hazy. I could tell that a figure was walking up to me and then I blacked out.


End file.
